


Blood Red Fang

by Spunky0ne, Timewaster123456789



Series: Pieces of a Shattered Moon [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, spirit wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: Byakuya and Renji face new danger as spirit wolves called Ookami Seirei become a threat.





	1. Within the Shadows

Rikichi had always found the soul reaper base in Hueco Mundo to be…well…creepy. He wasn’t a coward. He had faced down lots of threatening things, especially since Vice Captain Abarai had taken over his training, but there were still some things that unnerved him. It would be better if the vice captain was there with him, but Renji and the captain had been ordered back to the Soul Society to report on the situation at the base. Rikichi had to wonder why the head captain wanted the report from the highest ranking officers. It left defense of the base to lower ranked officers like himself, which made Rikichi feel worried.

“It’s not like the hollow know,” he assured himself softly, “and there hasn’t been an attack in weeks.”

He spoke the words and they hung in his mind, reassuring him. He looked over to the next checkpoint. Kenta stood looking out over the dark sands, watching where the alert lines and barrier glowed softly in the distance. He seemed to sense Rikichi’s gaze and turned slightly to study the 4th seat’s face in the darkness. Rikichi smiled and gave his muscular friend a short wave. Kenta smiled and waved back. At least Kenta was out here with him. The large, big boned soul reaper had been his friend for nearly the whole time they had been members of the 6th division. Kenta looked out for him. They were like brothers.

_“Hey kid, what happened to your eye? You okay?” Kenta asked, studying the huddled form in the corner of the barracks. _

_Rikichi looked up, still holding his hand over his swollen eye, hastily brushing the tears away._

_“It’s nothing…I’m fine,” Rikichi said, his voice trembling._

_Kenta narrowed his eyes._

_“What’s your name, kid?” he asked softly._

_“Rikichi.”_

_“Rikichi…okay, why don’t you tell me who did this and we’ll go kick the shit out of them?”_

_Rikichi had to laugh at that. That made Kenta smile too._

_“I’m Kenta,” he said, extending his hand, “Nice to meet you, Rikichi.”_

_Rikichi accepted the bigger boy’s hand and shook it gently._

_“Nice to meet you.”_

No one had bothered Rikichi any more after that. Kenta made certain everyone knew that if they messed with his friend, the punishment would be painful. He was a big strong kid with a soft heart, just the kind of friend Rikichi really needed. He wasn’t sure why Kenta wanted his friendship so much, but he counted himself lucky.

“Rikichi,” Kenta called softly, gesturing toward the alert lines.

Rikichi followed the gesture and carefully studied the alert lines he was indicating. They glowed pale yellow as expected, but as he watched, the lines pulsed softly. Something was out there. They couldn’t see what it was, but they could see that it was cautiously testing the base’s defenses. That was troubling, because if they judged the defenses weak enough, they could launch an attack soon. And although the 6th division was a powerful fighting force, much of its power rested in the hands of its two highest ranking officers, who wouldn’t return to the base for a day or two more.

“Stay here,” mouthed Kenta, climbing down from the lookout tower and stealing across the rock-strewn sand.

Rikichi watched him closely, one hand on his zanpakuto. Kenta might be a big person, but he moved with unexpected grace and speed. It was one of the things that made him such a good soul reaper. His surprising speed and agility made opponents underestimate them, a mistake which usually led to their undoing.

Kenta peered out from behind a rock and studied the affected alert lines cautiously. He couldn’t see what had disturbed them, but the fact that they had been touched was clear. He reached out with his senses and found an odd reiatsu issuing from a spot just a few yards beyond the alert lines. He squinted his eyes, looking for any sign of the creature, but it looked as though nothing was there. There was something there, though. Kenta knew it for certain. There was only one way to draw the creature out. Kenta slipped out from behind the rock and walked along the edge of the alert lines, pretending to be interested only in checking them and not the plains beyond. He felt the reiatsu closing in. He moved his hand to his zanpakuto, hiding the motion from whatever approached. It was practically on top of him and just beyond the barrier. The feel of the reiatsu was frighteningly strong. Kenta stared where the creature should be and still saw only a thin mist hanging in the air. It was slowly resolving itself into something. Kenta drew his zanpakuto and went into a fighting stance. No one was more surprised than he when the shadowy form slashed through the alert lines and barriers and took hold of the big soul reaper, dragging him into the darkness beyond.

“Kenta!” cried Rikichi as the alarms sounded.

He leapt down from the tower and raced across the rocky sand to the place where his friend had been. Rikichi’s heart rose into his throat. On the ground at his feet lay Kenta’s zanpakuto. He bent to pick it up. He didn’t see the slashing claws that sought to grab him, but he felt the attack coming and turned to run. The claws raked his side and back, sending a spray of blood outward. Rikichi released his zanpakuto and a dark colored eagle shot out and attacked the beast. It snarled and turned away as Rikichi continued his long, slow fall to the ground. Footsteps pounded toward him and hands took hold of him.

“Kenta,” he moaned fitfully, fading into the darkness.

_ _ _

Renji wasn’t sure how long before Byakuya had slipped out of bed and walked out into the gardens. The noble enjoyed walking late at night, sitting under the stars and studying the moon. Renji knew he liked to sit and think alone, but he always seemed pleased when Renji joined him, then they would sit under the stars together, drinking hot green tea, talking softly and exchanging passionate kisses under the beautifully lit sky.

Renji felt incredibly lucky. He had never imagined sharing such an intense and passionate relationship with anyone. Falling in love with Byakuya had been a surprise…and Byakuya returning his love was the most pleasant surprise ever. It hadn’t been an easy road for them. They had actually gotten involved while Byakuya was recovering after he was injured saving Rukia from Ichimaru Gin’s attack. The early days of their relationship had been plagued with dangers and with interference from the Kuchiki elders. But when the dust settled, they found they had only fallen more deeply in love. Renji felt thankful every morning he woke in the noble’s arms. And Renji knew Byakuya felt just the same.

He rolled out of bed and stepped out of the open doors into the garden. Reaching out, he sensed the noble’s reiatsu not in the garden, but farther away up the forest trail near the waterfall. Renji smiled and started along the path. The hum of insects and the soft scrape of his feet as he walked were the only sounds. Cherry blossoms floated around him on the breeze.

As he approached the waterfall, he spotted Byakuya kneeling silently under the trees at the top of the waterfall. Renji approached slowly, stopping just short of him. The noble turned and smiled up at Renji.

“Come, Renji, sit with me,” he said softly.

Renji didn’t need to be told twice. He moved over next to Byakuya and sat. Byakuya shifted so he was sitting as well and leaned back against the tree. Renji positioned himself so that he sat between the noble’s legs, leaned back onto Byakuya’s shoulder. The noble slipped his arms around his lover, sliding his hands down Renji’s arms and lacing their fingers together. Byakuya tilted his head and brought his cheek to rest on the side of Renji’s head.

“Did I wake you when I left?” Byakuya asked quietly.

“Nah,” Renji replied, shifting slightly, “I hardly ever wake up when you leave…just when you come back and want some affection.”

Byakuya chuckled softly.

“Then what woke you?” he asked.

“I don’t know…Just woke up. Saw you were gone and thought it would be fun to join you.”

Byakuya smiled.

“So is it fun, Renji?” he asked, his voice low and seductive.

“I’ll get back to you on that,” Renji laughed, turning his head to capture Byakuya’s lips in a slow indulgent kiss.

When he finally released the noble’s lips, Renji relaxed against Byakuya and breathed in the sweet air. They sat in silence for a while, then Renji turned slightly.

“Tell me about another constellation,’ he requested softly.

Byakuya pondered the request for a moment.

“Lupus,” Byakuya said softly, “It lies near Scorpio and Centaura. One myth claims it is named after Lycaon, a king of Arcadia in the living world. This king was said to have continued the practice of human sacrifice long after it was abandoned by all the others in that region. It is said that Zeus became angered at him for this and turned him into a wolf. Then he killed Lycaon’s fifty sons with his lightning.”

Renji grimaced.

“I don’t know what’s worse about that myth, Byakuya, the human sacrifice or the having fifty kids! Yikes!”

Byakuya laughed softly.

“Mythology is rife with such things, Renji. It’s all part of the intrigue of folklore.”

“Hmm,” Renji mumbled, leaning back and closing his eyes.

They sat in silence for a moment.

“So we go back to the base in Hueco Mundo tomorrow,” Renji said finally.

“Mhmm,” Byakuya replied, “We cannot keep them waiting much longer. We are already overstaying by a few days to accommodate the head captain’s request.”

“Byakuya, why did the head captain call us back? Why is he having us delay going back?” Renji asked.

Byakuya sighed.

“There was some talk of unusual reiatsu in the area of the base. He needed for me to search the family histories to see if there was any related information.”

“So that’s why you’ve been reading ‘till your eyes were ready to fall out. But why have me come back, too?”

Byakuya laughed softly.

“You were ordered to return to serve my needs,” Byakuya said in a silken whisper, “and you’ve done a commendable job.”

“No…really, why?”

“The head captain didn’t order it. I did,” Byakuya admitted.

“And you did that because…” Renji prompted him.

“I did that,” Byakuya said, smiling, “because you said that you wanted to spend some quality time with me. You said we were barely seeing each other, because of our posting in Hueco Mundo. And you were right, Renji. So, I did something to fix it.”

Renji’s face lit with a satisfied grin.

“You did this for me?”

Byakuya shook his head.

“I did this for us,” he said, catching Renji’s face and bringing it to his own for another lingering kiss.

They rested under the stars in silence for a time, exchanging kisses and gentle touches under the stars. Finally, too tired to remain, they walked back down the forest trail and to the manor, where they fell into bed together and sank into a comfortable, deeply satisfying slumber.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Captain Kuchiki?”

Byakuya sat up slowly, his eyes finding his personal attendant in the early morning darkness.

“What is it?” he asked softly.

“An urgent message from Hueco Mundo, sir. The messenger is in your office.”

“Thank you,” he said softly, moving to slip a robe around his shoulders.

As he rose, Renji opened his eyes and looked up at Byakuya in askance.

“There is a messenger from the base. He says the message is urgent,” explained Byakuya.

Renji sat up and grabbed a robe. He slipped it around his shoulders and joined Byakuya in a swift walk down to the captain’s home office. Walking inside, they were greeted by the 6th seat.

“What has happened?” Byakuya asked the young man.

“Sir, there was an attack at the base.”

“How large an attack?” Byakuya said quickly.

“It only involved two officers, sir, but it is the nature of the attack that is disturbing. Some kind of creature tore a hole in the barrier and took one of our men and seriously injured another,” explained the messenger.

“I see,” said Byakuya, “Who was involved?”

“Kenta was dragged away by the thing…and Rikichi was badly hurt.”

“Rikichi?” Renji repeated, “Is he going to be all right?”

“Rikichi will be fine. Kenta is missing. We have sent several search parties. They found signs he was dragged off to the southeast, but then the tracks disappeared.”

“It is disturbing that someone as agile and strong as Kenta was overpowered,” Byakuya observed.

He thought for a moment.

“Return to the base,” he told the messenger, “Inform them that we will return immediately.”

“Hai, Captain,” the messenger said, turning and racing out the door.

Byakuya watched as the messenger disappeared, then turned back to Renji. The vice captain was staring blankly ahead, an uncharacteristically troubled look on his face. The captain didn’t need to ask why.

“Renji,” he said gently, “the messenger did say that he would be fine.”

“I know,” Renji replied in a quiet voice, “I just…feel bad for the kid. He’s injured and Kenta is his best friend.”

“I know,” Byakuya replied, “but we’ll be there soon. We’ll do what we can to find Kenta.”

Renji nodded, but Byakuya could see that Renji didn’t believe for a moment that Kenta would still be alive if and when they found him. Sadly, he suspected Renji was right.


	2. Valley of Blood

I had a hidden reason, an ulterior motive for taking Renji back to the Sereitei with me. I’ve had something on my mind for a while now and I wonder how he would react if he knew. Back when Renji and I first got together, there was so much going on. We faced a great deal of danger that we had to escape. We also faced the displeasure of the Kuchiki elders. We needed time to explore this, to know who we are together…to see if this was meant to be.

The past couple of years have been wonderful. I had fears that the pressures placed on us by the council of elders might be too much for him, or that I would somehow ruin things. I couldn’t have been more wrong. Normal life with Renji Abarai is everything I imagined and more.

You know when you are with the right person. There’s a feeling of closeness that is with you even if you are apart. There is an understanding that you might not always be in agreement, but that you can always work something out, and that there are people you can trust with all of your heart. When you find that, you want to hold on to it. This is what Renji and I share.

There are two things I wanted to tell Renji while we were here. First, I want to form a life partnership with him. I can’t imagine life without him now and I want to let him know that in a very profound way.

The second thing is more complicated. Back when the council of elders was pressuring me to produce heirs, Kisuke Urahara said that he had a way that Renji and I could parent a child. It requires a female donor and surrogate, but the process would give us a child with genetic connections to all three involved in the process. There was no way that we were ready for this before. And I didn’t want to do it because we were being pressured. But I’m ready now. I just need to know if he feels the same. When things began between us, I wasn’t sure that Renji wanted to remain exclusive or even if he wanted it to last all that long. I’m ashamed of how little faith I had in him, but back then I had a lot to deal with.

I know what I want now…only…when the time came to say the words, I froze. My heart caught in my throat and I felt…afraid. I don’t know why I was afraid. I just was. And with the attack on the Hueco Mundo outpost, we had to leave again before we could talk. Now we rush to return and I don’t know when we’ll have the chance to talk about this. But the thought of it warms me.

“What are you smiling about?” he asks.

We’re approaching the base and there isn’t time for us to talk. But I have to say something. I want to let him know I have something on my mind. I want to share this with him. I stop just short of the outpost gates and he stops with me.

“Renji, I’ve been thinking about something. It is important and I wanted to discuss it with you while we were at home, but there wasn’t a good time for me to do that. We probably can’t talk in privacy here but I promise you, the first chance I get, I want to tell you.”

“You can’t just tell me now?” he says.

He looks frustrated.

“It isn’t the kind of discussion you want to have in two seconds. This will take time. I promise you, Renji, it is a good thing…and it is worth waiting to talk about it,” I say, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

“But, Byakuya, we were together every night. We spent a lot of time talking. Why didn’t you say anything then?”

“I…wanted to,” I have to stop and take a breath, “but I just…every time I tried to say something…I just couldn’t. Renji, I wasn’t ready. I’m sorry. I should have made myself go ahead and say it. Just know that it is a good thing. And please don’t be angry.”

“I hate it when you do that.”

He’s smiling, though, so I know he isn’t angry. I will tell him the very first chance I get.

He follows me through the gates into the Hueco Mundo outpost. The guards bow their heads respectfully as we pass and a messenger moves out ahead of us to let the other officers know we have arrived. We go first to the healing room.

I can see the change in Renji’s expression as we approach the bed that holds Rikichi. The boy is unconscious and heavily bandaged. His skin is bathed in sweat and dried blood. Shallow breaths shake his body.

Renji looks stricken. I understand how he feels. He has always felt a sort of brotherly affection for this boy. That is why I placed the job of training him in Renji’s capable hands. Since Renji started working with him, Rikichi has risen from an unseated position to 4th seat. I believe Renji is going to recommend him for third seat soon. From what I’ve seen, the boy is ready. To see him this way is difficult for me, and it is crushing for Renji. I put a hand on his shoulder, but he pulls away and sits down next to Rikichi.

“Hey, kid,” he says softly.

Rikichi’s eyes flutter open.

“Renji?” he whispers, “You’re back.”

“Yeah,” Renji says, and then he glances up at me for a moment, “I never should have left. I should have been here. I’m sorry, Rikichi.”

There is coldness in his words. I know what’s underneath. I was the one who gave the order for him to come back with me. And I did it for selfish reasons. If nothing had happened, he would have been fine, but something did happen. Rikichi was injured…and Renji blames himself for not being there. Whether he says it to me or not, he also blames me. It was odd to have both captain and vice captain away, but I judged the ability of our division to be such that it would be fine. I was wrong.

“It’s not your fault, Renji,” Rikichi assures him, “but Renji, you have to find Kenta. That creature…took him away. You have to help him…please Renji!”

“Hey…take it easy, Rikichi, I will,” he promises the boy.

I slip away, leaving Renji to sit at Rikichi’s side and I make my way to the watchtowers. I listen as the third seat gives his report, then I return to the healing room. Renji is still where I left him. He’s holding Rikichi’s hand. I approach him quietly and lay my hand again on his shoulder. He doesn’t pull away this time, but when he looks at me, I see the accusation…he’s accusing himself and he’s accusing me.

“Renji, I’m sorry,” I say softly.

He is quiet for a long time, just studying Rikichi’s sleeping form. Then he looks up at me.

“I should have been here. I would have been on watch with him. You know that,” he says, his eyes pained.

“Yes, Renji, I know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have given the order for you to return with me. You would have been with Rikichi. You would have protected him.”

“This is Hueco Mundo…enemy territory,” he goes on, “One of us should have stayed behind.”

“Yes,” I answer softly, “You’re right.”

“Are you going to continue the search for Kenta?” he asks, his voice low and controlled.

“Yes,” I tell him, “the search party is preparing to leave. I thought we should go along.”

“Recon missions and search parties are no place for the captain. That is why you have a vice captain, sir. Besides, someone should stay here and guard against hollow attacks.”

I ignore the insubordination. I know he really just needs breathing space. He won’t stay angry. Renji Abarai isn’t the kind to hold grudges. But he is angry right now. This isn’t the time to force the issue.

“Very well, Vice Captain,” I tell him, “The search party is in the staging area. They’ll be leaving soon. You should go.”

As he passes me to leave, he turns his head slightly.

“Captain Kuchiki, could you do me a favor?” he asks softly.

“Yes, Renji, what can I do?”

“Make sure that he’s not left alone.”

“I will, Renji,” I promise him.

After he leaves, I call the 5th seat to the healing room. She is another youthful squad member who knows Rikichi.

“Stay with him,” I tell her, “See that he is not left alone.”

“Hai, Captain” she says, taking her place next to Rikichi.

I take my leave of them and walk out to the watchtower. I can see the search party walking out with Renji leading. I watch them as the barrier is lowered to let them through, then they disappear into the swirling sands.

XXXXXXXXXX

I shouldn’t have left things like that with Byakuya. I could see that he felt guilty already. It just felt so awful, seeing the kid beat up so bad. He’s a good kid…a good fighter and he’s come a long way, but he still needs guidance. I should have said something. When Byakuya told me I was going back with him, I thought it was a little strange for us both to go…but I didn’t say anything. I was too busy thinking about how long it had been since we’d made love and slept in each other’s arms. It was selfish. I should have said something. Maybe if I had then he would have admitted what he was doing, why I was going. Maybe I would have asked him to let me stay behind. I don’t know. Maybe it wouldn’t have mattered. All I know is that I want Rikichi to be okay.

I also need to find his friend. He needs to know what happened to Kenta. I let him down once already. I’m not going to let him down now.

We follow the trail left behind when Kenta was dragged away. I get a sick feeling in my stomach because I know he’s probably dead. But he was alive all of this way. Why would the one who took him keep him alive all of this way just to kill him? I imagine it could have wanted to be far away when it devoured Kenta’s soul…or maybe it was a hollow capturing someone to interrogate. They wouldn’t keep him alive for long in either case. If he was dragged away by something that intended to devour his soul, we should know soon. If he was taken away for interrogation, we’ll probably find signs of whatever group took him.

We climb a small hill and move down into a small rocky valley. I get a cold feeling, because there are lots of places for hollow to hide out here. It looks like a good place for an ambush. I warn the group to be watchful and we move forward. We are nearly to the other side, when a terrified scream rises up behind us. Almost immediately, we see shimmering in the air around us. They resolve into shadowy forms that surround us. I have time for only one thought before they reach us and start tearing us apart…Wolves!

XXXXXXXXXX

I stand on a hillside just outside the barrier, watching the horizon, waiting for some sign that the search party is returning. Reaching out with my reiatsu, I fail to sense them anywhere near. I feel a faint touch of Renji’s reiatsu, telling me he is still fairly far away. Turning back towards the base, I prepare to lower the barrier. Just as I reach it, I sense something odd in the direction of the search party…an unfamiliar pulsating reiatsu rising up. Suddenly the faint brush of Renji’s reiatsu flares and then disappears. Not taking the time to send a messenger back to the base, I flash step across the desert, continuing to read the reiatsu as I go.

As I close in on them, the reiatsu of the search party finally reappears and it is clear that they are fighting…and dying. I cannot get there fast enough. Even the flash step cannot bridge the distance before the reiatsu of the search party begins to fade. I hang on to Renji’s reiatsu frantically. He is fighting at full power. He must have used his Ban Kai. I have lost all other reiatsu from his party.

I reach the crest of a hill and stand overlooking a small valley. Even in the fading light, I see the blood of soul reapers spilled out in the rocky sand. The Ban Kai form of Zabimaru rises up and blasts fire up ahead of me.

“Ban Kai, Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”

The swords rise around me and dissolve into millions of tiny blades. I send them racing across the sand ahead of me. I see Renji now. He is swaying dizzily and drenched in blood. All of the others lie torn upon the ground. I cannot see what it is that has attacked them. The petal blades fly past Renji and flash as they connect with Renji’s attacker. Renji fires another red blast and falls to his knees. Whatever his attacker is, it launches itself at him. Then petal blades slash at it, sending it dashing away. It runs up a hill on the opposite side of the valley. It reaches the top and turns back. Blood red eyes meet mine and I hear a rasping whisper in my mind.

_We will return for him_.

I flash step across the valley, trying not to see the fallen dead and the blood flowing out onto the ground.

“Renji!” I call to him.

There is no answer.

I reach him a few moments later and gasp at the sight of him. His hair tie is gone and blood soaked red hair hangs down in tattered strands. His shihakushou is shredded. Slashes cut across the black markings on his chest and arms. He is breathing, but it is harsh and irregular. Zabimaru has gone back to his sealed form.

Dropping to my knees at his side, I study his reiatsu. It is faint, but still there. I raise a field of healing energy around him and try to heal him enough so that I can move him. The darkness continues to close in around us. I keep my senses extended in all directions and I feel those red eyes watching us from somewhere nearby. I have to finish and get out of the valley before it is completely dark.

The red eyes move closer and I feel that odd pulsating reiatsu again. I look around and see only a shadowy mist hanging in the air. A chill runs through me. I hear a low growl and the shadowy mist begins to resolve into a huge dark four-legged creature. It is too dark for me to get a clear view of it.

“Renji,” I call softly, “Renji, can you hear me?”

He moans and moves slightly.

The dark creature moves closer. I can see the red eyes fixing on me. I raise my zanpakuto.

“Scatter, Senbonzakura.”

The beast disappears before the petals can reach it. I spot the shadowy mist in the distance, floating away.

Pulling Renji close, I flash step back in the direction of the base. Halfway there, I meet a rescue team that went looking for me when I disappeared from the ridge. I turn Renji over to the healers, but I do not leave his side as we return to the outpost.

“How is he, Hanatarou?” I ask.

“He has several serious wounds, but he will recover,” Hanatarou assures me, “We just need to get him to the outpost quickly. He needs surgery and lots of rest.”

As I sit at Renji’s side, the magnitude of what has happened hits me. Renji lost his search party…all of those who went with him to find Kenta. I know what he’ll be feeling when he wakes. I know what it feels like to face that kind of loss. A long time ago, just outside of Inuzuri, the same thing happened to me. It was crushing. I hate to think how it’s going to hurt him. He didn’t do anything wrong. He didn’t make any mistakes, but Renji will blame himself, just the same.


	3. The Monkey That Reached The Moon

I cannot believe what is happening. This time yesterday, Renji and I were at home, making love, and now…now he's here fighting for his life. What happened? How did this happen? I guess I don't really need to wonder. I let him go without me. He was angry…but we could have put it aside. If I had given the order, he would have had to obey it. And I would have been there. He wouldn't be like this. Maybe his search party would still be alive.

As it is, we had to send for support troops. We've lost enough seated officers that it was necessary. So now we wait for the 11th division to arrive. We cannot even bring back the bodies of the fallen from the valley until they arrive.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

I turn to face Hanataro and I can see that the news is not good.

"How is he, Hanataro?" I ask, fearing the worst.

"Sir, it is worse than we thought. We healed his wounds, but his spirit energy is dangerously low and he has lost a great deal of blood. We have tried several treatments to raise his spiritual pressure, but he isn't responding."

"Hanataro, you said that Renji would live. You said he would be all right."

Hanataro lowers his head.

"He should have responded to the treatments…" he trails off.

"Is Renji…going to die?" I ask, hardly able to say the words.

"I don't know," Hanataro whispers, "We've sent for Captain Unohana. Maybe she can help him better than I can."

"I want to see him, Hanataro," I say firmly, "I want to see him now."

"Of course, Sir," Hanataro says, bowing, "I'll show you to his room,"

I follow Hanataro in a fog, only half aware of what is going on around me.

Renji is dying?

We reach the room and the first thing I notice is that a partially recovered Rikichi is sitting at his side. I pull up a chair next to the boy and watch him in silence for a moment.

"He wasn't angry with you, sir," Rikichi says suddenly.

He turns his head to look at me.

"He was awake for a few minutes. He told me to tell you that he doesn't blame you. He blames himself. He also said to tell you…that…he loves you. He didn't know if he would be able to tell you himself."

Of course. That's Renji. He won't die without absolving me of guilt. That also means he knows what kind of shape he's in.

"Thank you, Rikichi," I whisper.

"I'll give you some time alone, sir," he says, rising.

"Rikichi,"

"Hai,"

"Thank you."

"It was nothing, Captain."

I hear his footsteps fade away.

I study Renji's face. It strikes me that it looks different. There is a darkness to his features that wasn't there before. It isn't the color of his skin. It's more the reiatsu that seems darkened. I reach out to touch his face and I find that it is warm and pulsing with life.

"Renji?"

His eyes open and they freeze me in place. I cannot move. A chill goes through me. What is happening? His eyes are glowing red, like the creature he fought and his hand is reaching for me. I find myself shaking. I still cannot move. He touches my chest. Light flashes between us and I start to fall, but as I drop to the floor, I hear his voice clearly.

"I choose you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya," a soft voice calls.

Rukia…but what is she doing here?

"Brother," she whispers.

I open my eyes. I find myself looking up into my sister's huge frightened eyes. What is she doing here?

"Rukia…"

She smiles.

"You're awake! I was so worried. Brother, you were at Renji's bedside and you collapsed. They said that your spirit energy dropped very suddenly to a dangerously low level. They don't know why."

"Rukia, how did you get here? Why did you come?" I ask.

"I came with Captain Unohana," she explains, "I came as her escort. I heard that Renji was badly injured, so I wanted to be here with him."

"Rukia, listen to me," I tell her, "You must be very careful. Do not go out into the desert, or even near the barrier…do you understand?"

"Yes, but Brother…"

"Don't go outside the barrier…and Rukia, if you visit Renji, do not visit him alone."

"What?"

"Just obey me, no questions. Do not visit him alone," I repeat.

"I won't," she assures me, "He always has other people in there with him anyway. He woke up, you know."

"What?"

She stares at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, you don't know, do you? Renji is the one who got help when you collapsed. They don't know how he did it. They said that he had some kind of reiatsu surge or something. He was doing better, but his reiatsu keeps dropping. If he sinks too far…Byakuya, I'm worried that he'll die!"

I take her hand.

"Don't say that. Renji is very strong. He's going to be all right."

I don't know if I say the words more for her or for myself. But, kami, I think I know when the reiatsu surge occurred! I think back to the Kuchiki family histories. There was something there…some reference to something like this….I have to go back to the Sereitei as soon as I can.

"I think I'm all right, now," I tell Rukia, "I want to see Renji."

"They said you need rest!"

But I'm already on my feet and heading for the door. I do feel weak, but I need to get to him. I need to understand what is happening. I need to talk to him. I return to his room, only to find that he is unconscious again. I sit at his side with Rukia beside me.

"Can I join the party?" asks a soft feminine voice.

"Yoruichi?"

She smiles.

"Soi Fon and I came along with the 11th division. I was visiting her when word came that Renji was injured. I just heard that you collapsed. What happened, Byakuya?"

"I'm not sure," I tell her, "I'm trying to figure that out. But you say the 11th is here? Then I need to return to the Sereitei."

"Whoa!" says Yoruichi, "You're not going anywhere. Your reiatsu dropped almost low enough to kill you. You have to stay here for at least another day or two."

"Yoruichi, lives are at stake. I have to figure out what those things are! The longer it takes, the more the chance that others will die."

"No one is going outside the barrier. That's the head captain's order. They brought in the bodies from the valley and now no one is allowed outside or even close to the barrier. Don't worry. You have a few days to regain your strength."

"I don't care about myself. I just want…I just want to help him. Yoruichi, a few days just might mean death for Renji!"

Her face softens.

"Ah…that's what this is about. You want to help him. Byakuya, even Captain Unohana isn't sure why he had the reiatsu surge or why he is still not able to maintain his spiritual pressure. What are you going to do that she wouldn't have thought of trying?"

"I don't know," I tell her, looking down at Renji, "but I have to find a way. I have to. I didn't get the chance to tell him…"

Her hand comes to rest on my shoulder.

"Rukia," she says quietly, "May I have a moment alone with Byakuya?"

Rukia nods and gives me a light hug, then leaves.

"What didn't you have the chance to tell him, Byakuya?" Yoruichi asks.

For some reason, I am afraid to say it. Again. But I know I have to at some point. I have to say it before I lose the chance.

"I returned home with Renji a few days ago. I did so for reasons I never spoke aloud. Yoruichi, I wanted to talk to Renji about taking vows of life partnership. We've been so happy together, I wanted to make it permanent. I wanted to do that so he would know how much I love being with him. But that wasn't all. I was going to talk to Renji about what Urahara told us. I wanted to know if after we were life partners, we could start a family. I think we've been together long enough. I know I don't want there to be anyone else…ever. But I didn't say it to him. I just…I don't know. If I said it and for some reason he wasn't ready, I might jeopardize things. I should have trusted him. I should have told him."

"You just did," Renji says softly.

I freeze.

His eyes are open and looking up into mine. He's smiling again…even though he's still in pain.

"What you just said," Renji continues, "the way you feel…I feel the same."

I cannot believe what I'm hearing. My heart knew it already, but my head can't quite accept it.

"Byakuya, if that's what you want then I want it too," he says, touching my hand.

"But…"

"Don't do that," he says, "Don't talk yourself out of it. Aren't you the one who told me before that the first instinct is usually the best?"

I nod. I can't speak at this point.

"Then I say we go ahead with this."

"It will take time to…"

"Byakuya, I'm going to be honest with you. We know how hard life can be. We know how quickly things can change. There is a time to move slowly and there is a time to just move already."

"Renji…"

"Yoruichi, can you do something for me?" he asks.

"Yes, Renji."

"Whatever Byakuya needs to do, help him. I don't know how much…time…we might have."

"Stop," I tell him, "Don't talk as if…"

"As if I'm dying?" he says harshly, "You know, neither of us knows what's going to happen here. I don't plan on leaving, but you and I both know life can be hard. People lose each other. So I want to do this…not because I think it's the end, but because I want something more to fight for."

"Renji…I'm…just afraid."

"Yeah, I know…Me too."

"I'll find someone to seal the partnership and forms to make it legal…and Hanataro can collect what Urahara needs," Yoruichi says.

"But," I say, "We don't have a donor or surrogate."

Yoruichi smiles…and I don't know whether to be grateful, incensed, or just very afraid. It is an extreme situation. I'll go with grateful for now.

XXXXXXXXXX

I know this can't possibly be anything like what Byakuya wanted when he decided he wanted a life partnership with me. I can imagine he figured we'd do this at home…in the garden with the cherry blossoms floating all around. I can imagine the way the garden would look all decorated with soft colors and textures. We would have our friends around us. We would be dressed in something better than a shihakushou.

But Byakuya isn't complaining. He's making sure that even if this isn't perfect, that it looks as perfect as it can be. He doesn't realize that for it to be perfect only requires the two of us.

We have each other and a big group of friends around us. Byakuya sits at my side with Rukia and Rikichi standing as witnesses. Everything is ready.

"We gather today to celebrate the union of Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. These two have expressed their desire to enter this loving bond, this lifetime partnership, each of his own free will. Today they will make their promises and take their vows to begin this great journey together. Let us join to offer our best wishes for the blessing of their union."

Rukia speaks first.

"Renji Abarai is my very best friend. Without him, I doubt I would have survived my childhood in Inuzuri. He is brave, wonderful, and caring. I don't think I can imagine anyone else who could make my brother happier. There is something very special about him. I am so glad he is joining my family…although in truth, he's been a part of it for a long time already. Byakuya found me and gave me a home. Because of him, I belong to a family. I can't even count the number of times he has been there to rescue and protect me. But Byakuya has been lonely for a long time. He has been searching for someone who could give him back his happiness and bring joy to his life. It is a great thing to be loved and protected by Byakuya. Renji is truly blessed. I wish both of you peace and happiness," she says, then she leans over and kisses us each on the cheek.

I watch Byakuya's face as each person steps forward to say something about each of us and to offer their blessings. He's still in a little bit of disbelief. He wanted this badly, but he had no idea it would happen like this. Still, the happiness is clear. I love it when he looks like this. I'm going to fight for this. There is no way I'm going to leave him behind. It doesn't matter what I have to do, I'm going to hang on. This is too good to give up. Our friends finish and it's time for us to make our pledges. He lets me go first.

"If someone had told me that I would ever be here, taking the hand of this amazing man, I would have said they were crazy. He's too good for me in a million different ways, but for some strange reason, he chose me. I won't question it. I will never doubt it. I trust Byakuya Kuchiki with everything. I trust him with my life. Every day with him is a gift. Every moment is worth remembering. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I want to share everything with him. So I promise to remain at his side…and to offer him peace, contentment, and love for all of the rest of our lives."

He isn't shedding tears, but his eyes speak volumes. He has to wait a moment before he can speak.

"I used to think that love equaled loss. I was afraid to commit to love, because when you love someone, you have to take your chances and pray that you'll still have each other when all is said and done. Before I lost my wife, she told me that even in the darkest times, there is still hope. She told me that someday, loving arms would reach for me, and when they did that I should grab on with both hands and never let go. Renji Abarai's arms were the ones that reached for me. And because of who he is, I found myself wanting to believe in love again. Today, I'm reaching out and taking hold of his hands. They are hands that are filled with love and kindness. I promise now that I will never let go."

I lose track of what is said after that. There are vows and an exchange of rings, but all that really gets through to me is how happy this is making both of us. I was right about what I told him. This isn't being done just because everyone thinks I'm dying. I am going to fight like hell for this. We deserve this happiness. We deserve to have time to enjoy this. I'm not going to just be another loss for him. No matter what, I'll survive this, because this…is so worth it!


	4. Gentle Moves

“Byakuya?”

“Hmm,” I mumble, half asleep.

“How in the world did you manage to get us this room?” Renji asks.

He’s been moved to a private room in the healing center that is usually reserved for captains. It is furnished more like a normal bedroom than a hospital room and it has a bed big enough for the two of us. It is also the only room in the whole outpost that has a door that locks. It is perfect.

“I have my ways,” I tell him, “I was determined that you and I were not going to spend this night apart. It is far too special a night.”

“It is,” he says, shifting so he can kiss me.

“Are you sure you should be moving around like that?” I ask softly.

He laughs softly.

“Actually, my body feels pretty good. If my reiatsu wasn’t so low we could really enjoy ourselves.”

It‘s my turn to laugh.

“It can wait, Renji. You need to get well, first.” I tell him.

But I can’t stop thinking about the last time his reiatsu was this low…how it almost seemed as though he was able to absorb mine. It makes me wonder.

“Renji, do you remember anything about when I collapsed?” I ask him.

He looks at me for a moment.

I don’t know,” he admits, “I was just lying there and all of a sudden, I felt…better. I saw you fall and I, surprisingly managed to get up and find help.”

“Is that all you remember?” I ask.

“Yeah…it’s strange how I just felt better like that. They said my reiatsu surged. What do you think happened, Byakuya?”

“You looked at me and you touched my chest, Renji,” I tell him, “Then there was a flash of light and then I fell.”

His eyes narrow.

“It sounds almost like the reiatsu burst came from you. Yours dropped and mine spiked. I wonder how it happened.” He muses.

“I don’t know,” I admit, “but it helped to keep you alive longer, so I’m grateful. And I keep wondering if there’s a way to do that again, so we can keep bolstering your reiatsu level until we figure out how to fix this.”

He shakes his head.

“I don’t want you endangering yourself by letting your reiatsu drop like that again.”

I think for a moment.

“What if we attempt a more controlled flow…and we stop before I am too drained?”

“You think that’s possible?” he asks.

“I don’t know.”

I turn so that I’m leaning over him and bring his palm to my chest. I look down into his eyes and slowly release some of my reiatsu, focusing on making it flow into him. A soft light flares around his hand and as the energy flows from me to him, his eyes widen.

“Byakuya, I think it’s working. I am feeling stronger!”

I continue until I start to feel a little drained, then I slowly stop the flow and look down into Renji’s eyes.

“How do you feel now?” I ask.

“I feel…great. Byakuya, I feel like there isn’t anything wrong with me! How did you do that?”

“I don’t know how you’re able to absorb my reiatsu directly like that. They’ve tried giving you reiatsu injections, but they weren’t working. But you can absorb mine. I think we can use this, Renji. I think we’ve found a way to stabilize your reiatsu until we can cure whatever is wrong.”

“I don’t know if I like draining your reiatsu like that, Byakuya.”

“Mine regenerates. As long as we let it regenerate and we do the exchange slowly, we can keep this up.”

“And you know what that means?” he asks, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

“What?”

He moves so that his body rests on mine.

“It means that we can really enjoy tonight, Byakuya.”

“You’re not up to that.”

“I told you, my body feels fine, now. And right now, my reiatsu is higher. I feel fine, now.”

He brings his mouth down on mine in a slow, passionate kiss. His tongue touches my lips very lightly and I open my mouth, deepening the kiss.

“Make love to me, Byakuya…” he whispers, still kissing me.

I find that I cannot refuse him.

He begins a slow exploration of my body with an enticing combination of hands and mouth, first sliding gentle hands down to lace his fingers into mine, then letting his lips play over my face, touching here and there and catching my lips, teasing my mouth open. While his mouth explores mine, his hands move to touch a warm palm to my cheek, then searching fingertips trace the curves of my face. His mouth releases mine for a moment.

“Byakuya…”

At the sound of his voice, I recapture his mouth and my body presses upward into his. It happens unbidden, without thought. This is the power he has over me. Fingers thread through my hair and hungry, red-brown eyes capture mine. Something fiery and compelling ignites between us.

Sensuous lips move to my ear and warm breath sends a shiver through me. A soft moan escapes my lips and he moves open mouthed to capture it, to consume it. His hips thrust forward into mine. My breath catches and I breathe his name.

“Renji…”

His hands take hold of my arms and his mouth falls onto my throat. I feel the brushing of his lips, the stroke of his tongue and the soft scraping of teeth that drives my hips upward into his, seeking contact with the heat I find there. My body trembles with need. He feels it and his hand drops to pull the tie at my waist. His hand slides the soft fabric away from my skin and the cool air touches my bare chest, sending another shiver of pleasure through me.

“Ah…Renji…”

His mouth slowly traces my collarbone, then slides down to capture one already erect nipple in his seething mouth, while his fingers trace the other, the touch light, but enough to tear another moan from my throat.

The sound makes him smile.

A warm hand slides slowly down to my thighs, sinking down between them, tantalizingly close to the part of me that most desires his touch. He teases them slowly apart, then moves in between them. His mouth fastens on mine, the contact suddenly more intense as he gradually enters me with slow teasing motions until his full length is buried inside me.

His mouth releases mine and moves to my throat again, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh and sucking gently as his hips begin a gentle rhythmic thrusting.

“Ah…kami…Ren…”

My hips rise up against his, desperate for deeper contact and his body responds with increasingly heavier, deeper thrusts. My body strains against his now, aching for him to reach that place inside that waits to send me reeling with waves of pleasure. He shifts slightly and thrusts deeply again and again until my breath is suddenly taken away and I grab hold of him as tightly as I can, releasing with a deep passionate cry. He calls my name in a clipped ragged breath and releases into me, his weight falling down to rest against me, his chest heaving softly. His warmth flows through both of us as we stare into each other’s eyes, sated and breathless, unable to move or speak.

Even then his hands move back to touch my face, and he plants soft kisses on my forehead, cheek, lips and throat. I can feel that he is smiling.

“I love you, Byakuya.”

“I love you, too, Renji.”

Gentle brown eyes watch until I fall asleep, then his head comes to rest on my shoulder and he surrenders to sleep as well with a deep, contented sigh.

XXXXXXXXXX

I awake before dawn and watch Renji sleep, his head on my chest, his lips almost smiling, his breathing deep and filled with contentment. I find myself coming face to face with the pleasing reality of what we’ve done, of the fact that he and I are joined for the rest of our days. I never knew I’d feel happiness like this again. I kiss the top of his head and he shifts softly, nuzzling closer and breathing my name.

I am relieved to think that I can keep him alive, now, that I don’t have to sit helplessly and watch him fade away. We have a future together. We are joined for life. And soon…we will have our own child. Yoruichi returned to the living world last night with everything Urahara asked for and we should know within a few weeks if the procedure is a success. If everything goes the way we hope, Renji and I will have a child who is part of each of us…each of us and…no! I wonder inwardly what we’ll do if our child is a shape shifter like Yoruichi.

As the dark sky brightens, I find I cannot relax back into sleep. I gently pull free of a soundly sleeping Renji and step across the room to slip back into my clothes. As I dress, I feel a shiver pass through me and I get a vaguely unsettling feeling like I am being watched. I move to the window and push back the curtains. Looking out the window, I can see the barrier in the distance, the safety net between us and whatever has been attacking.

Today, a group of us will leave that safety. We will travel one more time into the desert to try to discover the fate of the missing soul reaper, Kenta. It is a promise I made to Rikichi. I want to be sure we give Kenta every chance of being found…even if my heart tells me that he is dead.

I sigh and lean my face against the windowpane and I feel it cooling my cheek. I long for this all to be over. I want it to be over and I want to return home. This desert haunts me. But before we can go home, we must solve the puzzle of what has happened to Renji, why his spiritual pressure cannot be maintained.

“Hey, who said you could get up?”

I smile back at Renji.

“I am the captain. No one tells the captain what to do.”

He climbs out of bed completely naked and stalks toward me with mischief in his eyes.

“We’re married now…life partners,” he says, approaching until he has me backed up against the wall, “and that means, Byakuya, that out there you are the captain. In here, we are on equal ground.”

“Hmph…equal ground, huh?” I huff, “I don’t think so.”

“Do we need to do battle to decide who leads?” he growls playfully.

“No…” I hiss softly in return, “because, Renji, you have yet to surpass me. When you do that, you can give me orders.”

“How’s this for an order?”

His body pins mine against the wall and his hands grip my wrists forcing them back against the wall. His mouth attacks mine ferociously, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth and teasing mine into submission. He holds me there until my legs weaken from lack of air, then releases me, grinning madly. He catches me as I start to slide down the wall, sweeping me up into his arms and carrying me back to bed. He peels away my clothing, letting everything drop carelessly to the floor, then slides into bed with me, leaning over me with a commanding glare.

“I let you win,” I say casually as he runs kisses down my throat.

He laughs into my shoulder.

“Sure you did…”

His kisses blaze a trail down my torso. I wait until his tongue slides into my navel, then turn suddenly, catching him off balance and throwing him down onto his back. Smiling, I restrain him with kido. He looks surprised…and a bit sheepish.

“Yes,” I say, “I did let you win.”

“Good move, Captain,” he smiles.


	5. Return to the Valley of Blood

“Captain Kuchiki?” Rikichi’s voice says from somewhere behind me.

I turn to see Rikichi, now fully recovered, standing behind me. The thought strikes me as I look at him that the determination in his face, the way he holds himself, as if braced against his fears, reminds me of Renji when he sought to protect my sister. It kind of makes sense. This boy has much in common with Renji. That’s probably why they work together so well. Renji brings out the best in him. No, actually, what Renji does is to help this boy find the best within himself.

“Yes, Rikichi?”

“Sir, I heard that there is a search party leaving soon to look for Kenta,” he says.

When he first entered the squad, Rikichi could barely speak an understandable sentence in my presence. He is standing taller, maintaining eye contact.

“Yes, Rikichi, I did say that we weren’t going to abandon Kenta.”

He lowers his eyes for a moment.

“Sir, I know you probably will think I’m not recovered enough…”

“Yes, Rikichi…you may come with us.”

He looks up in surprise.

“Sir?”

“Rikichi,” I say, “I am well aware that you and Kenta are close friends. In addition, I sympathize with your reasons for wanting to come along. Also, because you are close, you may be able to sense him with better accuracy than the rest of us. Finally, Rikichi, your skills are much improved. I’m certain that you can hold your own…especially considering that Renji will be there.”

He’s staring in disbelief. I gaze at him, holding back a smile. I know why Renji enjoys being around Rikichi. Even after training and improving in strength and ability, he hasn’t lost his youthful innocence. It is refreshing when seen against the backdrop of conflict, of war. Rikichi is one who reminds me that there is something good, something worth protecting when we take the steps that lead us into battle. Now, if Renji could just teach him to catch a hell butterfly.

XXXXXXXXXX

I know that Byakuya doesn’t want me to go out on this search mission, but regardless of how he feels, he is honoring my promise to Rikichi. Hell, he’s even agreed to allow Rikichi to come along. I was surprised at first, pretty concerned, but when I got a look at the list of others, I see that Byakuya is no fool. He has seen what those strange creatures can do. He is bringing Ikkaku and Yumichika…and he is bringing Kenpachi Zaraki. That’s a lot of firepower. If we’re going back to that valley, we will, most likely, need it. The party is much smaller than the one I took with me. He doesn’t want to raise the number of people we are risking, so he’s compacting the strength of a larger party into just us few. I’m inclined to agree with that strategy.

“Vice Captain, sir, Captain Kuchiki sent me to tell you it is time to leave.”

I pick up Zabimaru for the first time in days. As I fasten the zanpakuto to my belt, I noticed that he says nothing to me. Well, he’s never been all that demonstrative. He can be a bit cold sometimes. I just ignore it and make my way down to the courtyard.

“Hey, Renji,” Ikkaku smiles, “Good to see you on your feet again and ready to do battle.”

“You going for the new contrasted look?” Yumichika comments, studying the red lines that cross the black on my chest.

“Makes him look tough, don’t you think?” Ikkaku says, looking at me.

“Well I’d better be tough. The things out there…the ones that attacked us, they took out my entire search party. I was the only one left…and I wasn’t standing.”

Yumichika lowers his eyes respectfully.

“We heard, Renji. That’s why we’re here. We figure that if these things took you down, they’re likely to be worthy enough for us to engage.”

“Yeah,” agrees Ikkaku, “things have been a bit boring in the Sereitei.”

“It makes our captain almost unmanageable when things are as calm as they’ve been. Even if Captain Kuchiki hadn’t personally requested our captain, he would have killed to be on the team sent here,” Yumichika added.

I don’t think I believe what I just heard. Byakuya despises Zaraki…although he does know strategically when a guy like that might come in handy. It says that Byakuya is expecting a fight. And if it’s going to be a nasty fight, having someone like Zaraki is a definite plus. My captain is no fool.

“Yeah…well he may just get his fight today,” I tell them, letting my eyes move to where Byakuya stands with Rikichi and Zaraki near the barrier.

He turns and his expression says that it’s time to leave. We look at each other, check our weapons and go to join them at the barrier.

XXXXXXXXXX

I feel a chill as the barrier is lowered and we step beyond into the dead expanse of the Hueco Mundo desert. There are many hollow hidden out here and there are also strange creatures that are hard to classify. I think the creatures we face are of the second variety. For them to appear as mist and to then take a solid form suggests this, but it is hard to tell. Whatever these creatures are, we will be more able to handle them now. I can barely stand Zaraki’s presence, but he is good in a fight. We’ll need his brute strength if we are attacked.

We follow the footsteps of Renji’s doomed search party. There are still faint traces of Kenta’s passage and Rikichi is doing an excellent job of tracking him. I don’t think we would be nearly as able to track if Rikichi wasn’t here. It is a relief to me because I wasn’t so certain about letting him come. He isn’t nearly as advanced as the rest of us…but he is proving to be pretty crucial.

We reach the hill that takes us to the beginning of the small valley. When we stand at the top, I notice Renji looking down into the valley with a pained, distant look in his eyes. I cannot offer him any respite from what he is feeling, I know, but I place a hand on his shoulder in a show of support and gratitude registers in his eyes.

“This must be how you felt,” he says, still looking out across the valley, “You must have felt like this when you went back to the place where you lost your fighting unit in Inuzuri.”

I don’t need to answer. He already knows he’s right.

“Come, Renji,” I say and we start on our way down the incline.

The valley splits with trails going left and right. I send Zaraki, Ikkaku and Yumichika to explore the right while Renji, Rikichi and I take the left. The valley is deathly quiet with not even a breath of wind to disturb the sand. We follow the dusty trail, our senses extended and alert. Rikichi stays close to Renji. We round a curve and move into a rocky area that houses several dark caves. The reiatsu here is disturbed. We draw our weapons. I motion for Renji and Rikichi to move closer to me and we approach the first of the caves. The dark reiatsu begins to pulsate softly. I motion for Renji and Rikichi to turn so that we stand in a small circle back to back. We stand silently for a moment, then the pulsing of the reiatsu rises sharply. To our surprise, we hear a soft whimper coming from the darkness of the cave. We stare in stunned silence as Kenta staggers out of the cave and falls at Rikichi’s feet. Rikichi gasps and sheaths his weapon, dropping to the ground next to his big friend.

“Rikichi!” Renji hisses, “On your guard!”

But it is too late. The shadowed mist is rising all around us. Rikichi somehow manages to pull Kenta into the midst of the circle and simultaneously draws his zanpakuto. The mist begins to solidify. I take no chances.

“Ban Kai, Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”

“Ban Kai, Hihio Zabimaru.”

“Kassou, Hiwashi.”

I hear an exclamation of surprise from Renji, but I cannot turn to see what has caused it. Shadowy forms are closing in all around. Something is wrong. It suddenly occurs to me that Renji’s Ban Kai has failed.

“Roar, Zabimaru.”

The katana does not respond. I raise the pink petals around us and Rikichi’s eagle soars around us, circling, ready to attack.

A huge wolflike creature is approaching in front of us. Others dot the rocky landscape around us. Their eyes flash and begin to glow. The huge leader draws back his lips and snarls, revealing huge fangs already red, the color of blood. He growls and lowers his head.

“Give us our bretheren,” I hear the snarling voice inside my mind, “They belong to us and you have taken them.”

It looks at our group and its eyes emit red light. I notice that Renji and Kenta are both standing frozen between Rikichi and me. Their eyes have become red as well. Rikichi gasps softly and moves to defend his friends. Suddenly, Kenta turns and brings a hand to Rikichi’s chest. I freeze.

“I choose you.”

White light flashes and Rikichi falls to the ground.

“Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”

We are alone in the confines of my senkei now. Renji steps toward me, his katana rising. Kenta closes in bare handed.

“Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro.”

I fire the kido spell twice…once to hold Renji and once for Kenta. Then I drop to my knees and lean over Rikichi. His reiatsu is dangerously low. He needs an infusion of reiatsu. If what I saw is correct. The infusion would work on Rikichi, but not on Kenta. And now Kenta will be dependant on Rikichi for survival, just as Renji depends on me. Things are starting to make horrifying sense to me. These wolflike creatures have somehow claimed Renji and Kenta. Whatever they’ve done, it has caused these two not to be able to sustain they’re own reiatsu. Each has chosen one person whose reiatsu they can receive.

There is something else to consider. Zabimaru did not answer Renji’s call It suggests that something has happened that made the zanpakuto seal itself away, perhaps for its own protection. The implications of this are frightening. I need to get back to the Sereitei. There is something in the histories that I skimmed over that is coming to mind, but it needs more exploration. We have to get out of this place so that I can search for some answers.

But we are closed in. The reiatsu around us is deeply disturbed. I do not feel the presence of the Squad Eleven group. I could detonate my Senkei, but unless the others come to me, I couldn’t escape the area with all three of them.

“Rikichi,” I say softly, shaking the boy gently.

I place a hand on his chest and attempt to directly infuse him with some of my reiatsu. I think that perhaps, because he was ‘chosen’ as I was…maybe this will work. Light passes from me into the boy. I feel the strain of it because it was only last night that Renji needed this. I have to hope there is time for me to recover before Renji needs it again. Rikichi moves and moans, his eyes slowly blinking open. I ease him into a seated position. He tries to rise, but I push him back gently.

“Rest a moment. My Senkei will protect us until you are strong enough to fight,” I assure him.

He stares in dismay at Renji and Kenta who are still held by the kido spells.

“Captain Kuchiki,” he says in a trembling voice, “w-what happened to them? Why did you bind them?”

“I had to, Rikichi, “I tell him, “They were turning on us. They tried to attack me.”

His face pales.

“Renji? Kenta? Why? Why would they…?”

“We cannot concern ourselves with why right now,” I say sharply, shocking him back into fight mode, “This battle is not over, Rikichi. When I detonate my Senkei, we will have a very short time to escape this area. You don’t have use of the flash step yet.”

“No, I’m sorry, sir.”

“And although I can lift one or the other of them, you cannot lift either.”

“No, they’re both too heavy, sir.”

“And the others probably don’t yet know we’re in trouble because of the distortion in the reiatsu here.”

I sigh in frustration. I cannot detonate the Senkei until we have a plan, but there is a fast approaching problem. I’ve drained my strength to regain Rikichi’s help. This Senkei will not last too much longer at full strength. I have to detonate it before I am too weak to do so.

“Captain Kuchiki, look out!” screams Rikichi.

I turn to find a dark form flying towards me. One was inside the Senkei as it formed! I bring Senbonzakura around to attack, but it is too late. The wolf creature slams into me, slashing at me, taking me to the ground as blood explodes around us. I am surprised. I tried to flash step…but the drain on me has been too much. I cannot flash step, nor can I hold my Senkei much longer. I fight to remain conscious as Rikichi stands over me with his katana drawn. The creature circles, snarling, its teeth and claws dripping with my blood. It circles one more time, then hurtles toward us.

Rikichi stands firm and his eagle soars to protect us. It collides with the wolf and flashes with power. The creature screams once, then fades away. Rikichi sheaths his katana and moves to my side.

“Rikichi,” I hiss softly, “I have to detonate the Senkei. I don’t think they’ll hurt Renji and Kenta. They seemed to want them to go with them. When the Senkei detonates, I want you to run. Find the others. You have to get to them if you want to survive.”

Rikichi leans over me, trying to stop some of the bleeding. I see what he’s doing. He’s trying to help me regain enough strength to get away…but I know my wounds are too serious. I won’t remain conscious for much longer. And when I lose consciousness, the Senkei will disappear.

“Rikichi,” I say softly, “You must save yourself. Renji and Kenta will not be hurt by them. I’m sure of this.”

He looks down at me with determined eyes. I see now the new strength he has found in himself under Renji’s guidance.

“Sir, Renji would never forgive me if I left you to die. And even if he would…I could never forgive myself. Every soul reaper knows that he might have to face death in battle, sir, but we have to be brave, even if it is our time to die. And anyway, the most important duty we have is to our captain. I will not leave you here to die.”

Renji would be proud of him.

I am.

“Rikichi, please get out while you can…”

“No…I won’t leave you, not any of you. I’m going to try something, sir. I think I can make a way for all of us to escape.”

“What?”

He moves away and drops into a fighting stance. His eyes narrow in concentration and the power swells around him.

“Kassou, Hiwashi, Ko!”

A special ability? I wonder if Renji knows about this. If he does, he hasn’t said anything. Rikichi’s eagle appears before us. It swells and grows until it is large enough to carry all of us. He drags the spellbound forms of his friends aboard, then comes back to me. Kami, this is going to hurt, but if the boy wants to save my life, I’m not going to complain about something as trifling as pain. I stagger to my feet, leaning heavily against him as we climb aboard. The great wings beat, lifting us off the ground. I grip Senbonzakura tightly. Thankfully, I don’t have to stand to detonate my Senkei.

“Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”

The shock of the sudden release of power sends me into a haze. Rikichi is leaning over me saying something. I hear growls and snarls beginning to rise up from below us as the dust clears. Battle cries sound in the distance and the great eagle soars toward the sound. He’s going to get the others. We’re going back…all of us. I look up at the boy responsible and smile. I’ve frightened him. Now he’s convinced I must be dying.


	6. Reverie

As Rikichi’s eagle carries us back towards the outpost, I struggle to maintain something resembling coherent thought, but instead I find myself trapped somewhere between reality and dream. Everything has gone too quiet, too eerily calm. I’ve fallen into a grayness, broken now and then by disembodied voices.

“What the hell happened, Rikichi? We didn’t find anything, but it looks like you boys found something.”

“Rikichi, let me help you with that. You put pressure on the wounds. I’ll set the healing field. Shoot! Where is Squad four when you need them?”

“Don’t be stupid! Anything bad enough to do this to him would shred Squad four…the whole squad.”

“What do we do with those two, Captain Zaraki?”

“Seal away their spirit energy just in case, take their weapons, then release their bindings. Maybe now that we are farther away…”

“Rikichi, tell us what happened.”

The voices fade and the sensation of flight ensues. I rise out of the deadness of Hueco Mundo and soar towards home. I feel Renji at my side, a calm and strong presence, but somehow separated from me. My mind reaches for him in the grayness and I feel his presence, but no response.

_The grayness gives way to a cool spring evening, just on the cusp between dusk and darkness. I walk the forest trail, watching the sakura spin on the breeze and I can again smell their sweetness. My feet are soundless on the trail and nothing breaks the stillness of the approaching night. I reach the end of the trail and stand beneath the sakura trees, staring out over the waterfall and up into a sky beginning to reveal stars. The moon is full and its brightness rains downward, coating everything below in its ethereal glow._

_“I was looking for you,” says a soft voice behind me, “I thought you might have come here.”_

_I smile, but I do not turn. Arms close around me from behind and I feel the light brush of my hair being drawn back followed by warm kisses planted on the side of my neck. My hands curve around the ones that hold me and I settle more firmly into the warmth at my back._

_The moon continues to rise and its brightness to increase until it drowns out the stars and everything reflects its light. My eyes close against the blinding force of it._

_“No…” says the one who holds me, “Open your eyes.”_

_“It’s too bright.”_

_“Nonsense, it’s all in the way you are thinking. Let go of your thoughts. Don’t let them weigh you down. Open your eyes and bathe in the moon’s light.”_

_I want to, but the light is filled with heat now and burning on my skin._

_“What is happening?” I whisper._

_“Pay it no mind. The light will fade and darkness will return. Here, let me hasten it for you.”_

_I turn toward the other and his face blocks the moon’s light. Even with my uncertain eyes, I know this is not Renji. I try to pull away, but pain explodes inside me. My eyes fall from the glowing red of the other’s eyes and I watch crimson stain white…_

A stab of pain brings me back to Hueco Mundo. I feel myself being lifted, carried and set down again. Healing light surrounds me and I hear a woman’s voice.

“Sleep now. This won’t take long.”

Renji is gone now. I know he was here before, but I can’t feel his presence anymore. I fight the calm that is taking over and force his name from my lips.

“Renji…”

“He is close by. I promise you. Rest now. He will be here when you wake.”

The touch of her hands sends me further into sleep…but I continue to dream.

XXXXXXXXXX

What in the hell am I supposed to do now? My spirit energy is sealed away. Zabimaru is sealed. I’m lucky Zaraki was sympathetic. I could be sitting in a holding cell. That’s where Kenta is, right now. But they understood I needed to be here. I don’t know what I would have done if I couldn’t be. So I sit with two guards…waiting.

“Renji?”

Rikichi…the only one of our part of the group left standing. It’s ironic considering the firepower Byakuya and I wield. But Zabimaru sealed himself away from me and Byakuya was so drained…and Kenta was never really coherent. Hell, he doesn’t even know what happened to him, where he was for all of that time. I think we know more about what happened to him than he does.

“Sit down, kid,” I tell Rikichi, motioning to the seat next to me.

He sits next to me, but doesn’t say anything. He’s been really quiet since we got back.

“Rikichi, can you tell me what happened? I just remember that Zabimaru wouldn’t release.”

He nods. His face is deathly pale.

“There was a big wolf like creature that came out of the cave. It wanted you and Kenta to follow it. Your eyes started to glow red and so Captain Kuchiki raised his Senkei and bound the two of you with kido to stop you from attacking him. He didn’t see the wolf-thing. It must have been mist when the Senkei was raised. It attacked and he went down. He was hurt, but he still held the Senkei. He…kept telling me that he was going to detonate the Senkei and when he did, I should run. He was worried because he was weakening and he had to detonate it before he passed out. I could have helped him if I was stronger…or if I could flash step, but I…”

“Rikichi, from what I hear, you are the reason he was still alive when we got back here. You didn’t just help save him by stopping the bleeding. You saved all of our asses. You used the large eagle form, you dragged all of us on board. You got it into the air in time, so the captain could detonate his Senkei to clear a path for us. And after all of that, you had the presence of mind to pick up the others so we all came back alive. I am proud of you, Rikichi. Don’t be so hard on yourself. And remember…if you hadn’t been there, things would have been worse.”

He doesn’t say anything, but he does seem to gain a little more color.

“Renji, have you heard anything?” he asks.

“No…not yet. But they’ll bring him here when he recovers enough,” I tell him.

We look up as the door opens and Captain Unohana comes into the room. She takes a chair and sits in front of me…not a good sign.

“Renji, I need to examine you and Rikichi,” she says, “I need to know the status of your reiatsu.”

“What about the captain?” I ask.

“Captain Kuchiki is in recovery. We cannot give you an update yet. Just know that he is out of surgery and he is still alive. He is fortunate that Rikichi was there to bind his wounds. I hope you plan to give this young man a commendation. He has earned it.”

“That goes without saying.”

Captain Unohana spends a few minutes examining each of us, then excuses herself and leaves us.

“Rikichi, have you seen Kenta?”

He smiles.

“Yes…he seems fine, but he is confused. He doesn’t remember what happened to him. But he doesn’t mind being in the holding cell. He understands that there might be danger.”

“Yeah…there might be.”

And if there is…what can we do?

XXXXXXXXXX

_Everything is bathed in a glowing whiteness. I am dressed in white and walking alone through the valley. Glowing spirits line the pathway. They have been waiting. I make my way to the cave and stop. It is my turn to wait. Someone is coming toward me. There is too much light around his face for me to see him clearly. He stops in front of me and his face begins to resolve. Black hair, black eyes, pale skin…He reaches for me in welcome. The arms that wrap around me are as cold as arctic ice. His eyes have suddenly turned colder even than that. I feel pain and I am falling. His eyes turn red and his teeth sharpen. I hear him growl hungrily as I drop to the ground at his feet._

“Hey, don’t try to move yet. They just barely brought you back.”

_Renji…_

“Yuudai…”

“Shh…rest. We can talk when you’ve rested.”

“Ookami Seirei…”

Warm fingertips touch my lips.

“I told you to rest.”

“Renji?”

“You just don’t know when to stop, do you?”

“No one…tells the captain…what to do.”

I can open my eyes again. His face is coming slowly into focus. His hair is unbound and falling loose over his shoulders. He is smiling, but I can see the worry in his brown eyes.

“Stop talking, will you? It’s late and some of us haven’t gotten any sleep,” he yawns.

I start to turn so that I can rest my head on his shoulder and a groan escapes me.

“I did tell you not to move. Now, you need to hold still. I can sleep next to you, but don’t try anything…you might not live to regret it.”

“I don’t suppose you could help me turn so I can put my head on your shoulder?” I ask softly.

“Did you miss the part about how you’re not supposed to move?”

“I don’t like sleeping on my back, Renji. You of all people should know that,” I remind him.

“Well, it’s your left side that got shredded, so I think you could turn onto your right side.”

He carefully helps me turn. It sends sharp twinges of pain through my left shoulder and side, but I manage to end up resting comfortably on his shoulder. Bringing my heavily bandaged left arm to rest on his chest, I close my eyes. Whatever energy I might have had when I woke has been drained by the seemingly simple act of rolling over. But the end result is worth the effort.

“So what were those words you were saying?” he asks.

“Words?”

“Yeah. Just a minute ago. You said Yuudai and something else I couldn’t understand.”

I lift my head off of his shoulder, then recoil slightly at the shock of pain it causes. Renji brings up a hand and pushes my head back down gently.

“Stop that…or I’ll have them come back in here and knock you out for the rest of the night.”

“Sorry, the question surprised me…that name. I saw that name when I was reading the Kuchiki family histories. Renji, I have to go back to the Sereitei to look at those histories again. There is a connection between my ancestor, Yuudai Kuchiki and these creatures. I know there is. I just have to go back to find out what the connection is.”

“Well,” he says, raising his eyebrows, “that has to wait a few days. You have a shredded body and all the reiatsu of a field mouse right now. Don’t worry. We will go as soon as Captain Unohana says you are well enough.”

“This really shouldn’t wait. I think I’m beginning to understand a few things. First, something happened to you when you were attacked by that creature. That caused you to lose the ability to maintain your reiatsu. The night I collapsed, you touched me and said ‘I choose you.’ It was after that that I discovered my ability to help restore your reiatsu. It is no coincidence. The same exchange happened between Rikichi and Kenta. Now you and Kenta are dependant on Rikichi and me for infusions of reiatsu. But I know there is more to this than that. Remember that the wolf creature said that you and Kenta are its brethren. It claims you…and you claim us. The missing piece of the puzzle here is how we all fit together. There is something more that is going to happen…and I believe it will happen soon. I must go to the Sereitei.”

“I understand you want to help me. I love you for that. But I won’t let you hurt yourself by trying to go before you are healed enough,” he says firmly, “It has to wait. It’s only a couple of days, Byakuya. Please, just let it go for now so you can heal.”

He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses me lightly on the mouth.

“Sleep, will you? You’re only going to make it take longer for you to heal if you don’t.”

“I’ve had enough sleep,” I tell him, “I need to think.”

“No…no thinking. Captain Unohana said you need to get some extra rest,” he insists, “But I can see now that you are too keyed up.”

He smiles.

“I think I can help you relax.”

“Oh?” I ask, “And how does that work since I am torn to shreds and barely able to move?”

“I can work around that,” he assures me, “You don’t need to move.”

One hand reaches down and catches my upper thigh, pulling me into closer contact, then slowly massages its way up and down my back. The other hand strokes the back of my neck and then my shoulders, while his mouth fastens on mine, instantly emptying my mind of conscious thought. The combination of warm touches and deep, slow kisses are relaxing, if not a bit too enticing. He is careful not do anything that will bring us across the line from pleasant comfort into lovemaking. I have to admit that for such a passionate lover, Renji exhibits amazing control. It’s truly a blessing tonight. I’m halfway asleep when I hear him start to speak softly. The words are delivered quietly and in such a way that instead of being made wakeful by them, I feel suspended on them. It’s something like being told a bedtime story…and it is a beautiful thing.

“We’ve only spent one day as life partners and already you scared the hell out of me and I almost tried to kill you. That aside, it was a good day. We got to the end of it and we’re here in each other’s arms. Tonight, you are the one who needs comfort, but who knows, tomorrow it could be me. You never know. The one thing I do know is that as long as we face these things together, we’re going to come out of things okay.

I had a hard life growing up. There was never enough…never enough warmth, enough food, enough love. I found ways to get by, to survive, but I lost something there on the streets of Inuzuri that I didn’t find again for a very long time. When I became a soul reaper, I started to have enough of most things, but there was something important missing. I always felt this ache inside, this longing for something or someone. I didn’t know what…not for the longest time.

I know now what I was missing. I feel it when I follow you into battle and when I take you to bed. I feel it when we walk in a cloud of sakura. It’s there when we sit under the stars and you tell me their stories. It’s in the clash of our swords when we spar. Whatever happens and whatever each new day brings, my life isn’t just enough. My life is full.


	7. The Secret

I hardly ever have trouble sleeping, but after two nights tending a semi-conscious Byakuya, I’m a bit restless. To be completely honest, I don’t think we’ve ever spent so much time in bed without…well…_without_. And let’s face it. A fully relaxed and sleeping Byakuya is extremely hard to resist. And after forty-eight hours of ‘hard to resist,’ it becomes a little bit like torture. Now, it’s a very sweet kind of torture, but it is torture, just the same.

It doesn’t help that he’s kind of smiling in his sleep or that he’s resting halfway on top of me and I can feel warm breath on my ear and neck…or that his leg is resting tantalizingly close to where I want to feel his touch. The stuff they gave him to ease the pain and help him sleep has mixed with his penchant for deep thought and every now and then he starts talking in his sleep. A lot of what he’s been saying is not recognizable, but a few of his whispered words have been…pretty provocative.

So all of this has really worn down my resistance and made me unable to sleep, even though he’s the one who usually gets up to take long walks at midnight. I can’t get up. I’m pretty much pinned beneath him…not a bad place to be, but I could really use a walk right now, a walk and a cold shower. I find myself feeling almost relieved when there is a very light tapping on the door.

“Come in,” I say, expecting a healer.

It’s too late for visitors. But it isn’t a healer. It’s Yoruichi, back from the living world. She steps in and smiles at me, then she gets a good look at Byakuya and starts to look pretty concerned. She must not have heard yet.

“Renji, what happened to him?” she asks.

“It’s okay, Yoruichi,” I tell her calmly, “It looks worse than it is and he’s actually much better. They gave him something to relieve the pain and help him to sleep.”

“Okay, but what happened? When I left, you were on your deathbed and he was recovering from that sudden reiatsu drop. What happened now?”

“Well, we found out that Byakuya can directly share reiatsu with me, even though I can’t absorb it from anyone else. As long as he keeps doing that, I’ll be okay. So we have time to find out what to do about the reiatsu problem.”

“Kisuke is working on this, too, Renji. When I returned with the components for conceiving Byakuya’s and your child, I explained how you had been attacked by that wolf-like thing, and he said that he’s going to research the known creatures of Hueco Mundo to see if he can help.”

“That’s good. When Byakuya is well enough, he’s going back to the Sereitei, because he says that an ancestor of his, a Yuudai Kuchiki, may have run into these creatures sometime in the past. Anyway, back to what happened. We went out one more time with Zaraki, Yumichika, and Ikkaku to try to find Kenta, the guy who disappeared. We separated to search different areas and Byakuya, Rikichi and I found some caves. It gets a bit fuzzy for me here, but Rikichi told me what happened after I…disassociated. Kenta staggered out of one of the caves, and then one of the wolf things came and wanted Kenta and me to go with it. According to Byakuya and Rikichi, it called us _brethren_. We all released zanpakuto, but Zabimaru would not respond. He is sealed and still won’t speak to me. Then Kenta’s and my eyes went red like the wolf thing’s and Kenta did something that knocked Rikichi out. He…put his palm on Rikichi’s chest and said, ‘I choose you.’ Byakuya later told me that I did the same thing to him the day his reiatsu dropped so suddenly. He thinks that this is why I can only receive reiatsu from him. With Rikichi down and Kenta and I turning on him, Byakuya activated his Senkei and bound Kenta and me with kido. He woke Rikichi and they were trying to figure out what to do, when one of the wolves appeared out of the mist and attacked Byakuya. Rikichi called on his zanpakuto’s special ability and Byakuya detonated his Senkei and we all escaped. Byakuya took the worst of things though. He’s been mostly incoherent with a little bit of clear time here and there. But he’ll be okay in another day or two.”

“Hmm,” Yoruichi says, ”I’m glad he’s going to be all right, and I’ll give Kisuke the information. But before I return to him…there is…ah…a reason I came back.”

Her expression has me a little mystified, as does her sudden obvious discomfort. I get this feeling that things are about to get a little…unusual. When dealing with Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi, things often get unusual.

“O-kay?” I say, “What is it? Is there news about the conception? Did something go wrong?”

I’m worried now. Byakuya and I are really counting on this to work.

“Oh, nothing is wrong, really, but I…ah, when Hanatarou and I gathered the components for Kisuke, I failed to collect the reiatsu in the correct way.”

“Oh,” I say, “Well, our reiatsu levels are fine. You can go ahead and get it now. He doesn’t even have to wake up for that.”

She’s looking really uncomfortable now and I would swear that she is blushing. Now, I’m feeling uncomfortable. I’ve got a weird feeling about this.

“Ah…Renji, I think it isn’t so much how I take the reiatsu, but when. Kisuke explained that part of what makes the conception process work is a change in the state of the reiatsu during…the…act of…”

Shit. Now I’m blushing, too. I think I’m glad that Byakuya is asleep right now. I think he’d bust something if he heard what she just said. I can’t quite believe my ears, so I ask for clarification.

“Are you saying that you have to take it while we are…making love?”

She doesn’t have to answer. Her face tells me I’m right. She calms us both by getting more clinical about it.

“Reiatsu reacts to the body’s creative hormones. Those are activated and controlled by the desire and emotions that lead to lovemaking. The reiatsu changes during lovemaking…and Kisuke needs a sample of the changed reiatsu for this procedure to work.”

I am really glad Byakuya is asleep. He is very private about…well, everything. I’m not as sensitive, but that has to do with how and where I grew up. I might be able to handle this, but, Byakuya? I don’t know. Still…we both really want this.

“I would wake him and ask him, but the medication they gave him makes him kinda incoherent.”

Yoruichi has an odd, knowing expression on her face now. I see where this is going.

“There is no way in hell I’m going to…Yoruichi! He’s injured and in and out of consciousness. Even if I could talk to him about it, he wouldn’t really be able to make a conscious decision.”

She’s smiling. Damn!

“Well…you know, Renji, I know Byakuya pretty well. I did mentor him. I know he really wants this to work,” she says, sounding very certain.

I’m not convinced.

“We have to wait until he’s fully awake and discuss it with him,” I say firmly.

She shakes her head.

“Kisuke said that because the process has already been started, I have to get back with this as soon as possible or we might have to try again. Renji…think carefully about this. Try to look at it this way. You know he’d be too uncomfortable with this if he was fully coherent and that might make him too anxious. That could…get in the way. It’s a medical procedure. What do the healers do when they have to perform uncomfortable medical procedures? They knock you out. That’s really all we’d be doing, right? It’s not like you’re doing this with someone who wouldn’t welcome it…it’s just the…ah…circumstances. That is…unless you have a problem with it…”

“Oh…I left that kind of modesty behind a long time ago. But, Byakuya?”

“Hmm?” Byakuya mumbles softly.

Oh shit. He’s awake? Did he hear? He’s looking at me with large, half aware eyes and a confused expression. He’s also getting kind of affectionate. He doesn’t see Yoruichi behind him. She’s trying really hard not to start giggling. She puts a finger to her lips and disappears from view. A second later, I realize that she locked the door when she came in. He’s getting extremely affectionate and after two days of taking care of him like this, I am certainly not immune, but I do have to ask. Come on, it’s only fair.

“Ah…Byakuya, didn’t know you were awake. So you know?”

“Hmm?” he says again, nuzzling my throat.

“And you’re okay with it?”

“Mhmm…”

“Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you still can’t use your left arm at all.”

“Renji…”

“Huh?”

“I don’t care.”

About the arm or about the woman concealing herself in our room?

“Renji…”

He really is cute when he’s delirious.

“You should go back to sleep,” I tell him softly.

“No…I want…to be with you.”

“There is no way I’m taking advantage of you when you can’t use half your body. I’m not even sure it’s possible.”

Okay, it’s kind of sneaky using reverse psychology to make myself feel better…but I don’t want to make this decision. I’m lucky. He takes the decision out of my hands.

“I can. Just…you lead. I’ll follow.”

I think I know what he means. He’s rolling onto his back and using the one arm that works to bring me with him. His face is still buried in my throat and shoulder…and what he’s doing with his mouth is quickly making me forget that we’re not alone.

All of a sudden, I start thinking about our future. We are married. We’re starting a family together. Everything that a couple could possibly want is coming true for us. I’ve never really thought about it before, but I start thinking about what our kids will look like…what color hair, what color eyes, what their voices will sound like. Will we have a girl? A boy? What will their zanpakuto abilities be?

I start to go off on a really beautiful mental tangent while his hazy eyes gaze half-aware up into mine and I find myself losing touch with reality.

I can see this. I can see waking up in the morning to the pounding of feet in the hallways of the Kuchiki home, to excited yells and the crossing of wooden swords. I can imagine what he’ll be like as a parent, too. Kind of like the way he is with me when he tells me about constellations, history, folklore. He gets this dreamy look on his face and when he tells stories, you feel like you’re transported into them. He’ll be protective, too, like he is with Rukia. I have a feeling, though, that he won’t hold them back from whatever place they’ll have in the 13 Court Guard Squads. They’ll be nobles…expected, like him, to grow up strong, proud defenders of souls.

I wonder what I’ll bring to them. They’ll grow up in a different world than I did…but that is a good thing. They won’t have to know what it’s like to be alone, to be hungry and without food, to be cold and without shelter. But they will know that I grew up that way. Byakuya told me that he wants our children to know that everyone is deserving of respect, and that some people are just luckier in their circumstances than others.

I don’t know. I think that, despite the way I grew up, I am the lucky one here. He had a lot of expectations placed on him, a lot of pressures. His association with the Kuchiki clan has caused him a lot of heartache. It isn’t the same as what I dealt with, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that he had it easier. Easier on a ‘needs met’ basis, perhaps, but when we met, he was an emotional train wreck. I’d like to see our kids avoid that. I know he wants that, too.

“Kami, I love you, Byakuya…”

He’s too busy to hear. I love the way his face looks right now…like he’s having a beautiful dream. I guess he is. I didn’t know he could do this practically asleep like he is. I’m starting to feel guilty again.

“Renji…”

I’m brought back to reality and I realize he’s looking at me strangely.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks.

A coherent question. I wonder what made him ask.

“The look on your face…” he whispers, “You just look…so…content.”

It’s what I was thinking. I guess I look good to him when I’m thinking about our future.

“I was thinking about what our kids will be like.”

That earns a genuine smile.

“I’ve thought about that, too.”

“Really?”

“Hmm…”

But it’s really not the time for talk. Neither one of us is fully coherent now, but he does say one more thing that really reaches me.

“Renji…You’ll be a good father.”

Everything kind of goes hazy and out of focus after that. And all I can think about while we make love is how lucky I feel, how eternally grateful I am. I know he feels the same as I do. It’s not always in the obvious things. But it’s always there.

Afterwards, I lie next to him, watching until I’m sure he’s asleep, then I start looking for Yoruichi. She reappears next to me and she’s still blushing quite a bit.

“Do you have what you need now?” I ask.

Damn! I’m blushing again, too.

“Yes, thank you, Renji.”

There is a long silence.

“Um…Renji, I just want to tell you something.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re really making Byakuya happy.”

“Think so?” I ask, glancing back at him.

She grabs my face and brings my eyes back to her. She’s dead serious. Huh…

“I was with him as a child…and we’ve been around each other quite often since Ichigo came along. I know him well enough to be sure. You are making him incredibly happy. And that’s no small thing.”

I can’t look at her. I can’t even tell what I feel right now. She doesn’t say anything. She just waits while I ponder what she said. I look back at him again.

“He’s making me happy too,” I manage finally.

She gives me a hug.

“I have to go now. Kisuke said to hurry back. I will come back here again as soon as we learn more about these wolves.”

She turns to go.

“Yoruichi?”

“Yes, Renji?”

“You do know not to…you know…say anything…to anyone…especially not him. He would chase me to the ends of the universe and bankai me to death if he knew…”

“Renji…I won’t say anything. I promise.”

She looks at me and starts to giggle, then she flash steps away. I turn back to Byakuya and settle close on the side that doesn’t hurt. He snuggles closer and sighs.

Kami! He’s going to kill me if he ever finds out.

But my heart tells me that being able to have a child with him is really so worth the risk of him killing me. Now, I just hope Kisuke’s right and this works. I’d hate to have risked death for nothing!


	8. Return to the Seireitei

It is barely dawn when I slip out of bed and move soundlessly away from Renji so I can dress. Dressing with only partial use of one of my arms proves to be much more difficult than I anticipated. Suddenly, warm hands take hold of my top and slide it easily into place. I didn’t mean to wake him, but he is behind me and reaching around to tie my belt.

“Were you thinking you could leave for the Sereitei without telling me?” he asks softly.

“Of course not, Renji. Why would I do that?” I ask.

“Ah…you might have thought I would try to convince you to stay another day…to heal a bit more,” he smiles.

“As though your assistance in my healing wasn’t enough already? Renji, I would not take my leave of you without telling you I was going. That would be wrong of me. Besides, you aren’t going to argue that I should wait anymore, are you?”

“Should I?” he asks, “You’re still kind of ragged around the edges, Byakuya. You want me to help with that?”

“It cannot wait anymore,” I sigh, “I cannot let this go any farther without understanding more about what is going on. I would ask you to accompany me, but I want you to stay here with Rikichi and Kenta. If, for some reason, those creatures attack again, I want all of you under Zaraki’s protection. While I am gone, you and Kenta will still have your spirit energy sealed and Zaraki will hold your zanpakuto. I have requested Yumichika and Ikkaku to act as bodyguards for you and Kenta.”

“So if we go red-eyed again…” he says, looking worried.

“They are going to be there to protect you two, Renji. That is why I selected who I did.”

“What about you, Byakuya?” he asks, “Who is going to be watching your back? The creature that attacked you wasn’t even the strongest of them and you took heavy damage. What are you doing to protect yourself?”

“I don’t really imagine I’m in danger once I leave Hueco Mundo, but I have asked Rukia to return with me to the manor. She was due to return soon anyway.”

“Oh, I see,” he says, “I’ll want to come with you to the gate then. I want to say good-bye to you both.”

I turn and pull him into a passionate kiss.

“I think we’d best share this part of our farewell in private,” I say, smiling and kissing him even more deeply.

It takes longer than expected for a farewell, but the circumstances are unusual.

“Renji, I want you to be very cautious…” I tell him, “No going outside the barrier until I return. I will come back as soon as I know more.”

“You should go see Kisuke Urahara on your way back,” Renji suggests, “Maybe he and Yoruichi will have found some helpful information by then.”

My eyebrows rise.

“Were they researching this? How did they know? I didn’t have a chance to tell Yoruichi about the connection to my family before she left.”

“Ah…” he says “Yoruichi was here last night. You were asleep. I brought her up to speed on what is happening.”

“Why was she here? Was there news about our child’s conception?”

“Um…yeah,” he says, “She just needed more reiatsu. Oh, and she wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Why was more reiatsu required?” I ask.

“I don’t know,” he replies, “It’s an odd procedure…a little too technical for me.”

He looks a little too nonchalant.

“So did you and Yoruichi enjoy your visit?” I ask.

Is he blushing? Ah yes, Yoruichi does know how to unsettle people.

“It was…interesting. You know Yoruichi,” he says, chuckling almost anxiously, “with her, things are never dull!”

No argument there.

“Never that,” I say, in full agreement.

Renji follows me to the fortress gate and Rukia is already waiting. Renji hugs her and wishes her well, then we flash step away. We have some distance to go and I sense that Rukia wants to talk, so I slow and we walk for a while as we near the border between Hueco Mundo and the Sereitei.

“Rukia,” I say to her, “Do you have something on your mind?”

“Yes, Brother,” she admits, “I am worried about you and Renji. This whole situation with those creatures is really frightening. You two have to be very careful There’s no telling what those creatures might try to do next!”

“Do not worry,” I tell her, “We will discover what is going on with these creatures and I will make sure that we heal Renji.”

“Well you be careful too,” she admonishes me, “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“I will take no unreasonable risks,” I tell her, “and I will be fine.”

She nods.

“Rukia?”

“Yes, Brother?”

“I…want to thank you for being so supportive of my relationship with Renji. I know it was a shock to you at first, but you have been a great source of support. And there is something I haven’t told you.”

“What is it?” she asks.

“Kisuke Urahara is helping Renji and me to have a child.”

She looks up at me with very wide eyes.

“That’s…that’s wonderful!” she says, smiling widely, “But how?”

“There is a process he found that will allow a donor/surrogate to carry a child that will be genetically ours. We started the process when Renji was injured, and now we wait to hear if it was a success. If it is, then Yoruichi will be having our child.”

“Yoruichi? But, Byakuya…” she begins.

“Much has changed in the past few years, Rukia. She actually volunteered to help us. I am very grateful to her.”

“I’m happy for you, Brother!” she says, turning to hug me.

I remember when she was afraid to even look at me. This is better.

“Byakuya?” she says a few moments later.

“Yes, Rukia?”

“Do you think the council of elders will give you any trouble? I mean, you haven’t even told them that you married Renji. And now if this happens, will they cause trouble for you?”

I laugh to myself.

“I would expect they’ll try, but they won’t be able to do anything because I haven’t violated any rules that I hadn’t already, and I am keeping my vow to provide heirs. Everything will be fine, Rukia. Do not worry.”

All at once, I feel eyes watching. We are near the border between worlds. If they were going to attack, they would want to do it in a place like this. There is a darkness to this place even during the day and lots of rocky crevices in which to hide.

“On your guard, Rukia,” I tell her, my hand moving to Senbonzakura.

She places her hand on her zanpakuto and peers into the rising haze around us. I feel the shadowy forms taking shape around us even before I see them. Growls sound nearby. We draw and release our zanpakutos as one. Petal blades rake the wolves in a first strike, tearing at them and sending up heavy sprays of blood. The wolves who take damage yelp and the others snarl with rage at what I have done to their brethren.

Rukia’s ice attack freezes and destroys what remaining wolves my zanpakuto missed. But a moment later, the mist forms again and more wolves appear. Our zanpakutos rake them again and this time we flash step away when the last one falls.

Unfortunately, they are not finished with us yet, They rise around us a final time and this time we are not fast enough. One of the wolves launches itself at Rukia. I throw myself between them, sending petal blades slicing through them and Rukia’s ice attack delivers the final blow. As the mist around us fades, a rasping voice says something that sends a chill up my spine.

“You are chosen. You must not leave this land. When he calls, you must go to him.”

A sickening feeling passes through me. These creatures were not here by chance. And although they exhibited pack type thinking, they also demonstrated higher intelligence. They know who I am…and they know I was ‘chosen’ by Renji. I think about their words. ‘When he calls, you must go to him.’ But what are we expected to do? There is no time to concern myself with it any further. Rukia sheaths her zanpakuto and we flash step away, now moving out of Hueco Mundo and into the Sereitei.

“Were you injured?” I ask Rukia as soon as I am fairly certain we are safe.

“No,” she assures me, then she studies me carefully for a moment, “but you were,” she says, pointing to my injured arm.

Studying my arm, I realize that the rigors of battle have caused the wounds to start bleeding again.

“It is nothing,” I tell Rukia.

But to please her, I allow her to clean and place fresh bandages on the wounds. She is quiet as she works, but I feel the questions she is holding back. Finally, her emotions get the better of her and she asks them.

“Byakuya, those wolves were too smart to be normal. They had human intelligence,” she states, “and they seemed to recognize you.”

“Yes,” I admit, “but you needn’t concern yourself with that now. We are safe and the wolves have been left behind. Hopefully, I will discover information that will help me to understand them better.”

“So you think there will be information in the Kuchiki family histories?” she asks.

I nod.

“I know I saw a reference to it. I just need to see how much additional information may be contained in other passages. When I was here before, I didn’t have a clear picture of what I was seeking. Now the picture I have is all too clear.”

We stop as we enter the gates of the Sereitei. I send a hell butterfly to the head captain to inform him of my return, and Rukia takes her leave of me so she can check in with her division.

I walk slowly back to the Kuchiki home, thinking deeply on all that has happened so far. I wonder again what the connection is between Renji and me, between Rikichi and Kenta. The reiatsu exchange nags at me, the constant need to bleed life from one into the other…the interdependence. There are crucial pieces of this puzzle that are still missing. I am still heavily focused on this when I reach the manor. I pause to inform the household staff that I have returned, and then descend into the heavily protected archive that houses the Kuchiki family histories.

The Kuchiki family histories are the most detailed records of any kind kept in the Sereitei. Each of the great noble houses has a set of its own, but ours is by far the most impressive, beginning with ancient accounts written in the vibrant flowery prose of our earliest forebears, to my own accounting of recent events. Each clan leader has the sacred duty of continuing the trend and recording the events as the length and breadth of our collective experience extends through the ages. When information on the past cannot be found, most often it can be discovered inscribed on these scripted pages.

The histories are protected in several ways. They never leave the place where they are stored, a kido defended vault that lies beneath the Kuchiki grounds and has protections placed on it that only the clan leader can pass through. The books themselves have a physical essence as they are scribed, but take on a sealed spirit form when they are stored, so that they are immune to the ravages of time. Even what is scribed onto the pages has two forms of revelation. The first is, of course, the written word, but the second is what sets our histories apart from any other. When reading the Kuchiki family histories, the reader experiences a soul connection with that history and is thrust into the revealed past as an observer. It is an awe-inspiring experience to dive into the past this way. Even as I sit adding my own pages, I am often swept away on the other things I find there. It is possible to spend days entrenched in the experience, so I have to be cautious not to overindulge and forget to come out every so often for food and rest.

As I prepare to enter the vault, a hell butterfly arrives from the head captain requesting my presence in his office. I send a hell butterfly to Jushiro Ukitake, requesting that he research the main archives for references to wolves existing in Hueco Mundo, then I leave for the head captain’s office.

I am greeted at the door and led to the interior of the 1st division office. The head captain inquires about my wounds as tea is poured and we settle into our places.

“I am aware that your return has been prompted by the disturbing events taking place with your squad in Hueco Mundo. I have read your reports and have assigned people to assist in your research. However, as the Kuchiki histories are the most detailed in the Soul Society, I doubt we will find anything more helpful than what you will find in your own archives.”

“I know there were some references to something akin to these wolves, though I do not remember the exact reference. But I do remember coming across the name Yuudai Kuchiki and a reference to him encountering ookami seirei…spirit wolves. I have a suspicion that these may be the wolves he referred to in that reference.”

“I see,” the head captain says, concern in his eyes, “Byakuya, you must proceed with extreme caution. In light of the attacks on our forces and the extent of your injuries, great care must be taken to protect everyone at the outpost. I am sending a special detachment of highly trained fighters to assist in protection of the base. Reports keep coming in about something or someone carefully testing the defenses of the Hueco Mundo barrier. I don’t know if this is related to these spirit wolves, but regardless, the base may be in danger.”

“It is possible that it is related. I would go so far as to say it is probable. The wolves seem to possess higher intelligence. On my way here, I was surrounded and attacked. The wolves displayed a knowledge of who I am and of the circumstances of my connection to Renji, who survived a direct attack by their leader.”

“A very disturbing situation, Byakuya. Again, I urge you to use great caution as you pursue this. I would also like to offer you direct protection from the stealth force. I have ordered them stationed outside your home and will also provide protection inside as you deem it appropriate.”

“Head Captain, I thank you. But I only ask that Rukia receive additional protection. I will be spending the bulk of my time in the vault. None can follow me into that place, so a bodyguard would prove less than useful. I will, however accept several within the main wing to stand guard as we sleep.”

“Very well. Thank you for coming. I shall be looking for your reports as you uncover new information. Good-bye, Byakuya…and good luck.”

I walk slowly back to the manor, thinking about the head captain’s words, about the wolves that attacked me, and the one that attacked Renji.

The leader wolf attacked Renji, leaving him unable to maintain reiatsu.

Renji chose me to sustain his reiatsu.

“You must come when he calls you,” they said.

Something is going to happen. For some reason, Renji will call me to him and…something will happen.

It is dark by the time I return to the manor. The house and grounds are too quiet. I walk the path to the waterfall, my mind trapped in an endless replay of the same events. Before I know it, I have reached the waterfall. I kneel beneath the sakura trees and stare into the black water below me. It is lonely knowing Renji won’t appear and sit with me. I think back to the last time we were here and I can almost feel his warm weight leaned against my body.

_“Tell me about another constellation…”_

Deep down, I have to wonder if we will ever know such peace again.


	9. The Sentinel's Circle

Kenpachi Zaraki loved to fight. When it came to fighting, to bleeding, to inflicting and taking damage, none had more love for it than he. But even as he truly loved war and battle, he was also deeply grounded in reality. An enemy was an enemy and his only interest in that enemy was how much fun it provided in a fight for its life. He didn’t care for spirits and things that defied the slash of his sword, so when the cold mist rose around the barrier, he wasn’t pleased at all. He knew the mist contained enemies, enemies who would, at some point have to show themselves.

“Come out, you bastards!” he hissed softly in discontent, “Come out and start the fun!”

But the mist just hung in the air around the barrier. Zaraki was wise enough to pull the troops back. In addition, a second barrier was placed inside the first, offering the base further protection. Reconnaissance groups reported back to the captain that the mist extended around the base in a large circle. Within the swirls, there were shadowy forms and sometimes glowing eyes that gazed balefully in at the soul reapers who stood guard around the clock on the watchtowers.

Zaraki took note of the content and behavior of the mist, then sent a messenger to report to the head captain in the Sereitei. Some time later, the messenger’s mangled body was spotted just outside the barrier. The message was clear. The outpost was under siege.

His first action upon realizing that fact was to order Rikichi, Kenta and Renji confined to quarters and under placed under heavy guard. Whatever it was that had killed the messenger, it had some strange kind of control over Kenta and Renji, and Zaraki was not foolish enough to open the base up to invasion by allowing the two to roam free. They seemed to understand and submitted gracefully to the inconvenience. Hey, it was better than a holding cell.

Zaraki himself walked the perimeter of the barrier several times a day, testing its strength and waiting for something to change. He hated waiting, but he was savvy enough to know that the enemy was waiting for something specific. And Kenpachi Zaraki was pretty damned sure he knew what it was.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

They were waiting for him to come back.

Still, that was no guarantee that they would wait patiently. If they indulged in killing the messenger, they would, most likely, start looking for easy targets…those who strayed too close to the barrier. Zaraki watched his men like a hawk. Even so, by the end of the second day of the siege, several more bodies were discovered outside the barrier…like the messenger, mangled almost beyond recognition. It was easy to locate where the barrier had been slashed, but getting there before the damage to his men was done was another matter. Zaraki did not like the way things were going. At this rate, the enemy could just sit and pick off his men one by one until there were none left.

“Come out, you ugly bastards,” he growled, standing at the barrier and glaring out at the mist, “Come on out and try to get me!”

They didn’t take him up on his offer. Instead, they focused on the weak and the unwary. And after a couple of days, it started to take a toll on morale. The faces of the soul reapers became haunted. They knew the enemy waited outside the barrier, but that it could reach in and steal them away. They couldn’t see them to do battle with them, and they faded in and out to quickly to be directly engaged.

Yet the force being surrounded was one of the strongest fighting units in the Sereitei. And despite their fears, Zaraki’s men did not succumb to madness in their fears. They adjusted. They used wariness and strategy to protect themselves and the situation fell into a cold war, with neither side advancing or retreating. And the feeling of waiting continued.

XXXXXXXXXX

It sucks being locked up like this. I guess I’m not really locked up, but the close feeling is really the same. I’m worried about Rukia and Byakuya. There were spikes in reiatsu just after they left and now we have completely lost contact with the Sereitei. Even hell butterflies aren’t getting through. Damn! I hope they got back okay. I also hope Byakuya was right about being safe once they were out of Hueco Mundo. The scary fact is that we haven’t seen the leader since Byakuya has been gone. The mist sits outside the barrier, just to remind us how trapped we are in here. They want us to feel helpless. They want us to feel fear.

It’s pretty damned lonely in here, too. They have the other two in other places within the outpost so that if there is a breach of security, they can’t get us all at once. I guess that’s a good thing. I just hope Rikichi hangs in there. He was really upset when they told us we had to be separated. He kept his head up, though and he followed orders. That kid has come a really long way. He has what it takes to be a really strong vice captain someday. When he does, the captain he protects will be blessed. He won’t make the mistakes I made with Byakuya. He won’t let his captain take that kind of damage. He won’t be like me. He’ll be stronger than me.

I can’t shake this uneasy feeling I keep getting. I hate being alone in here without even Zabimaru to keep me company. They come in to bring me food and occasional news…but it isn’t Yumichika and Ikkaku anymore. Zaraki needs them to make sure those damned things don’t grab any more of his men.

It’s night, but I can’t sleep. I miss Byakuya. It’s not the sex I miss either. What I miss the most is falling asleep with his head on my shoulder, his breath warming my neck. I miss the warm weight of him next to me. I miss feeling him start to get up and pulling him back into bed so I can kiss him one more time before he goes. And I miss the way he talks to me. It’s funny. I wasn’t raised among nobles, and I wasn’t taught much, but he never talks down to me. He shares things with me. And I’ve found over the last couple of years…when given those shared bits of knowledge, I learn by leaps and bounds…because when things like that are given lovingly, shared like something precious between two people, what you hear really makes an impression…and you remember everything…yeah, everything…like the constellation Lupus, up there between Scorpio and Centaura, named after the Arcadian King Lycaon…the one Zeus punished for continuing the practice of human sacrifice…he punished the guy by using lightning to kill his fifty sons. See…everything. Because when I think back to when he told me this, I still feel my back pressed against his chest, feel the deep vibration of his voice and I feel the affection that he put into each and every word he shared with me under the stars. Damn! I really hope he’s okay.

I hope someone comes in soon. The stress must be getting to me. I keep hearing an odd whisper in my head. I wonder if it could be Zabimaru trying to reach for me. It feels strange to not have him breaking into my thoughts every so often. He can be annoying, but at least hearing him is better than all of this silence.

Kami, Byakuya, hurry back before I lose my mind!

XXXXXXXXXX

A lone howl rose up out of the darkness around the outpost. It came so suddenly out of the silence that everyone in the outpost within hearing went taut, listening. It was a lonely mournful sound that soulfully pleaded for an answer…and after it faded back into the darkness, others rose up to follow it, one by one until the night rang with the sound. And it was no longer soulful…it was soul shattering.

Near the perimeter of the barrier, Kenpachi Zaraki stopped in his tracks and lifted his head, his lips curling back in a deadly grin. The time for battle was approaching. He could feel it. The rising cries were the buildup. It was a maneuver designed to break men down, to shatter resolve, and to instill fear, but the wolves did not know who they were dealing with. Far from feeling fear, the men and women of the 11th division welcomed the sound of their enemy. It meant that the enemy wouldn’t be invisible or hidden anymore. The enemy was about to show itself. And once it did, it would die.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Seven steps to the first door. Look into the eyes of the blue dragon and let him see your soul. If he does not strike you down, the first door opens. _

_Five steps to the second door. Touch the seal. If the poison doesn’t kill you, the door opens._

_Three steps to the final door. Take the key. Warm it in your palm. If it doesn’t disappear, the last door opens._

“Who are you?” an ancient voice whispers.

“Byakuya Kuchiki, clan leader, heir.”

“Byakuya Kuchiki, clan leader, heir…welcome…”

Ahead of me, the vault creaks open. I step inside and the doors close behind me.

The vault is silent, but candles burst into flame as I enter. I search the shelves and touch a volume. It rises from the shelf and settles onto the dark antique table in front of me. I search the pages. Several hours pass before I find the first reference.

_…so often does pride undo strength…as it did on the deadly sands of Hueco Mundo. Once he brashly thought to chart their wide expanse, but taken into it and devoured on the red fangs of the ookami seirei was Yuudai Kuchiki…._

A small reference, perhaps, but now I see. The ookami seirei, the ones who killed my ancestor, are the spirit wolves of Hueco Mundo. Interesting, too, is the reference to red fangs. The leader had blood red fangs…

I read for another hour before finding a second telling passage.

_The four went into the desert to tame it, to make its secrets known, but Hueco Mundo is loathe to give up its secrets. One of those secrets took them, made them over, sealed their fate in rain of blood and reiatsu. Four became two, and were cursed, forever then to walk with the damned. Now their cries are heard, but not understood, for they have taken the shape that devoured them…they are the devil that ate their souls._

I see now. Yuudai Kuchiki and three friends left the Sereitei to map the uncharted expanse of Hueco Mundo. While they were there, they must have been attacked and devoured by the ookami seirei, the spirit wolves.

But what does it mean when it says, “Four became two?” Does that refer to the ‘choosing’ process? Does it mean…?

It says they took the shape that devoured them…they are the devil that ate their souls. That is it…That is what’s happening. The four of us…will become two. The two will join the ookami seirei and forever walk the sands of Hueco Mundo.

Renji…

I have to find more! There has to be some reference to how four will become two…and if there is a way to stop it. But there is a way to get closer to the words, to what happened. I can connect with the history directly in my mind and travel there.

My hands reach out and touch the page with searching palms and my spirit energy pulses.

“Stop, Byakuya…”

I am stunned at the sound because the only one who can enter the vault is the heir. And the new heir isn’t chosen until the one before dies. I turn, suddenly very aware that I am unarmed. But I have kido.

All of a sudden, I know who else could enter. I know how two heirs could exist. I look closer and he smiles. He knows I have recognized him.

“Say my name, Byakuya Kuchiki, clan leader, heir…Who do you see?”

“I see,” I whisper, “Yuudai Kuchiki.”

“I have come to help you, Byakuya…”

His smile is warm, but it freezes the blood in my veins. He takes hold of me before I can move. I am forced to the floor. A palm touches my forehead and light explodes around me. I see…but I cannot believe.

I know how four become two…

_Renji…_

XXXXXXXXXX

The cries of the wolves rose to screams that sounded less like wolves and more like demons. In the mist, their shapes were forming. And as they formed, they threw themselves against the barrier. The barrier flared sharply and pulsed as they struck it again and again.

Howling with delight, Zaraki set his troops in place. They watched as the outer barrier fell, then waited for the second. A kido shield rose in front of the fighters and a group of them began incantations. As the incantations reached a crescendo, the barrier failed and the spirit wolves attacked. Zaraki and his troops were ready. Zaraki led the charge, swinging his jagged zanpakuto and laughing, laughing loud and hard.

Kido blasts tore into the wolves. Swords raked them. Released zanpakuto assaulted them. The wrath of the 11th division rained down on them with a madness equal to their own. Men and wolves were dying, their blood exploding out of them to paint the sand red, to coat the surface of the jagged rocks.

Groups of the wolves attacked in waves, throwing themselves against the zanpakuto until the ground was slick with blood. When one wave ended, the men breathed, choking on the smell of blood and dying. Then the next wave arrived. As time passed, the men began to fall, their strength to waver…and still the wolves attacked.

Zaraki turned just in time to see wolves streaking across the darkness and entering the base. He tore after them, sword swinging madly, and followed them inside. After chasing them down several dark hallways, he came to the conclusion that they were heading for the three he protected. Kenpachi Zaraki stopped in his tracks. They didn’t care about the lives being wasted at the barrier. They were coming for their brethren…

_XXXXXXXXXX_

“Hado #33, Soukatsui!”

A blast of blue energy sends Yuudai tumbling away. I come to my feet and break for the door, flash stepping as I hear him take wolf form behind me.

“You cannot escape, Byakuya…” he calls after me.

I reach my room and take hold of Senbonzakura as he takes me to the floor again, teeth and claws tearing at me.

“Scatter, Senbonzakura.”

Petals slash at the wolf, giving me a chance to tear free. I flash step away, but the wolf is nearly as fast as me. I know what I have to do now. I cannot return to Hueco Mundo. I must get to the living world. I must get to Kisuke Urahara. Because when Yuudai showed me my impending fate, he accidentally revealed too, how to escape it.

“You must return, Byakuya…”

I flash step again. He is closing so swiftly. I send petal blades dancing after him again and reach the gate to the living world. As I begin to pass through, I hear the wolf following. Can he reach the living world too?

The living world appears before me and I stagger into it. I stop for a moment to breathe. All is quiet. I take a moment to check for injuries. Aside from a few new slashes, I am relatively okay. I realize that I am close to Urahara’s shop and turn towards it.

“You must come back to Hueco Mundo…”

I send more petal blades in the direction of his voice and flash step, but his hands have taken hold of me.

“Stop fighting this. Four will become two and the two will join us…” he says, tightening his grip on me.

“No!”

I can’t move!

He is back in human form again and reaching down to touch my forehead. As the light begins to fade around me, I hear a sharp grunt of surprise and soft hands take hold of me. Unable to remain conscious, I sink into the arms that lift me and carry me away.

“Yoruichi…” I moan softly.

“Shh, I have you now. You’re safe, Byakuya.”

“Tell…Urahara…there weren’t four. There were six…Tell him…tell him…”

“Shh, we’re almost there.”

“Two were saved…”


	10. Touch of Evil

It seemed to Yoruichi that Byakuya was spending far too much time unconscious lately. First it had been the sudden drop in reiatsu, then the first wolf attack, and now a second. Either he was in the middle of something horribly dangerous or the Kuchiki heir was just plain unlucky. Judging by what Kisuke had told her, she was more inclined to go with the former rather than the latter, but even so, she made a mental note to caution him to be somewhat more careful.

She flash stepped toward Urahara’s shop holding Byakuya close and carefully reaching out with her senses to make sure she was not followed. She sensed nothing behind her, but she knew it would be asking too much to hope that the wolf creature would simply give up on looking for Byakuya. She had seen that, although it seemed quite willing to inflict damage on Byakuya, it hadn’t been trying to kill him…only to force him to return to Hueco Mundo. And Byakuya had been bent on reaching Kisuke, That, in itself, told her that he must have discovered something crucial in the family histories.

_Tell Urahara…there were not four…there were six…Tell him…tell him…two were saved._

He might have been stunned and losing consciousness, but he had been desperate for those words to reach Kisuke. And now Yoruichi would stop at nothing to make sure that they did.

She reached Urahara’s shop and slipped quietly inside, moving down the hallway and into one of the bedrooms. Easing the unconscious noble into bed, she loosened his clothing and carefully cleaned and bound his wounds. Finishing that, she moved silently down the dark hallway to wake Kisuke.

“Ah…argh…oh, it’s you,” Kisuke mumbled, blinking in the darkness, “What’s on your mind?”

“Byakuya is here,” she whispered, “I found him near here, injured and pursued by one of those wolf creatures, and desperate to reach you with a message.”

Kisuke stretched and yawned.

“Sounds like someone needs to tell his nobleness to be a bit more careful, eh? This sounds pretty serious,” he said, rising and pulling a robe around himself.

They walked back to the room where Byakuya rested. He was still not moving, but seemed to be resting comfortably, so Kisuke left briefly to make tea, while Yoruichi sat at the captain’s side, trying gently to wake him. When Kisuke returned, he was still not responding.

“I don’t understand what is going on,” Yoruichi admitted, “He wasn’t terribly injured. But…the wolf creature did do something unusual. It touched his forehead and there was a bright flash of power. Perhaps it induced a longer period of unconsciousness to allow for the length of the trip back to Hueco Mundo. That is where it was trying to urge Byakuya to go. Kisuke, there is something going on there that can’t proceed without him.”

Kisuke nodded.

“He and Renji are caught up in something pretty dangerous. Since you first told me about these wolf creatures, I’ve been looking into just what kinds of beasts live out there in the desert among the hollows. I found some pretty impressive stuff, too! You know, there’s a pink-toed, scaly…”

“Kisuke…”

“Huh?”

“We should probably try to focus on the task at hand. We can discuss other interesting creatures of Hueco Mundo when Byakuya, here is out of danger…” Yoruichi suggested.

“Ah, right…sorry,” he said, grinning sheepishly.

He took a sip of tea and cleared his throat.

“I found several references to wolves. There were two main types. There was the wolf hollow, a huge nasty character with a lot of brute strength, and then there was the ookami seirei…the spirit wolves. The hollow wolves are not sophisticated enough. They wouldn’t have the level of intelligence of the creatures you described to me. So, I think what we’re dealing with is the ookami seirei. That being the case, Renji and Byakuya are in for a whole mess of trouble.”

“How so?”

“Yoruichi, the ookami seirei are not like the regular hollows. They are something quite different. And don’t be fooled by their appearance, they are not just animals. These are pack-minded creatures with human intelligence. They are savvy and know how to use strategy to get what they want. Their wants and needs are also more sophisticated than normal animals and hollows, too.”

“That sounds like what was described to me. I think you’re right. I think that what attacked Byakuya was one of these spirit wolves. But why do you think they took the soul reaper, Kenta? Why do they want Byakuya so badly?” Yoruichi asked.

“Well…the ookami seirei don’t just exist in wolf form. The wolf form is more of a physical form, but they have a humanoid spirit form as well.”

“You mean to say that they aren’t just wolves? They’re…human?”

“Well,” Kisuke said, sipping his tea, “I don’t know if I’d claim they’re all that human. Many of the human-looking things in Hueco Mundo are far from it. Looks, in many cases, can be deceiving…and in this case, rather than describing them as something like a human…I would describe them as something akin to a demon.”

Yoruichi gasped softly.

“They are in serious trouble,” she breathed.

Kisuke nodded.

“It took me a lot of time for Tessai and me to translate the texts we found that had references to the ookami seirei. They don’t like for too much to be known about them. People who learn too much about them usually end up dead…or just…one of them.”

“One of them?”

“From what I can tell, the ookami seirei can reproduce in two ways. Two spirit wolves can mate and produce a wolf offspring, but it will only contain a wolf spirit…no human…or demon form. They use these offspring as underlings, fighters…shock troops. They are group thinkers, so they see the need to have strength in numbers. This accomplishes that.”

“What is the other way they can reproduce?” Yoruichi asked, glancing down at Byakuya.

“Well, if I translated that section correctly…it involves the possession of a human spirit…that, and a sacrifice of blood and reiatsu.”

“A sacrifice?” Yoruichi hissed.

“Yeah, that’s what I said,” Kisuke assured her, a dark look in his eyes, “Now you said that Renji and Kenta ‘chose’ Rikichi and Byakuya, right?”

Yoruichi nodded.

“That’s what Renji told me. So two are the spirits that will be subverted and used, while the other two are the ones who will be sacrificed. But Kisuke, how do we know which is which?” Yoruichi asked softly.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kisuke said in a low voice, “I don’t think sacrificial offerings are given much choice in the matter, Yoruichi. The fact that Byakuya and Rikichi were chosen, and that, as you said, Kenta and Renji can only receive reiatsu from them, now, only points to the obvious. Byakuya and Rikichi are the sacrifice.”

Yoruichi nodded, her face pale.

“Kisuke, what do you know about how it happens?” Yoruichi asked, “How can we stop it? _Can_ we stop it?”

“I don’t know about stopping it, but I did learn a few things about the process,” Kisuke explained, “The bulk of the spirit wolves have whitish…or grungy yellow teeth…normal, if you will. The spirit wolves who can create wolves with a human spirit in them are different. Apparently, the sacrifice of blood leaves them with blood red fangs. When they reproduce, they use their fangs to draw the blood of their sacrifice. At the same time, the red fangs drain the reiatsu of the sacrifice…a pretty nasty process, if you ask me. Not something Byakuya and Rikichi want to experience. Anyway, this sacrifice always takes place under a full moon…something about harmonizing with the moon’s power. When the sacrifice has been made, the subverted soul enters a sleep stage. When it awakens, it is one of them.”

“Kami, Little Byakuya is in big trouble,” Yoruichi said quietly, her eyes drifting to the captain again, “So that is why they want him back. Kisuke…what happens if we just keep him from being taken?”

Kisuke lowered his eyes.

“We could probably save Byakuya and Rikichi, but Kenta and Renji cannot control their reiatsu…and the longer they remain in that state, the more their ability to accept Byakuya and Rikichi’s reiatsu will fade.”

Yoruichi blinked slowly.

“You said you don’t know how to save them.”

“No, I don’t,” Kisuke said apologetically.

“Wait!” Yoruichi said suddenly, “Kisuke, when I found Byakuya, he tried to tell me something. He told me to tell you that…there weren’t four…there were six. Two were saved. Do you know what he meant?”

Kisuke’s eyes widened.

“He said that?” he asked, staring.

“Yes, it was very clear. He clearly said, two were saved.”

Kisuke nodded.

“So it looks like it may be possible. But we still need to know how.”

They were distracted by sudden motion as Byakuya stirred. His eyes opened slightly and his lips moved, but no sound issued from them.

“Byakuya?” Yoruichi said, touching his face gently, “What are you trying to say?”

“R-rikaku…zetsumei…seppun…” he stammered, shifting uncomfortably.

Kisuke’s eyes went wide again. His eyes met Byakuya’s and a silent understanding passed between them.

“I think I have an idea!” he said excitedly, rising and dashing out of the room.

Yoruichi shook her head in confusion and turned back to Byakuya, rubbing his wrists and talking to him softly. Slowly he regained awareness.

“Well,” she said, smiling, “It is good to see that you have rejoined us. How are you feeling, Little Byakuya?”

He started to scowl, but reconsidered, remembering that she had, in fact, just come to his rescue (something that, rather ironically, only made him want to scowl even more). He sat up slowly and accepted a cup of hot tea.

“Arigato,” he said softly, “for the tea…and for your assistance.”

“It was no problem,” Yoruichi smiled, “It was the least I could do. I might have abandoned you and left you among those stuffy nobles all of those years ago, Byakuya, but I wouldn’t willingly leave you to die.”

“I know that,” he replied, sipping the tea.

“So…where were you when this wolf creature caught up with you?” she asked.

“I was in the family archives beneath the manor.”

Yoruichi’s eyes narrowed.

“Byakuya, only the Kuchiki heir can enter the archives…” she began.

“Yes…only the heir. The other is an heir from the past…one long thought dead. And, really, he did die a long time ago, but his spirit lives within the spirit wolf leader. He followed me to the manor and entered the archives planning to force me to return with him to Hueco Mundo.”

Yoruichi looked troubled.

“Do you know, Byakuya? Do you know what is happening to you and the others?” she asked softly.

“I am aware,” he replied, looking down, “Four will become two and the two will join the ookami seirei, forever to roam the desert of Hueco Mundo. Yes, I know all-too-well what is happening.”

Yoruichi touched his face, gently bringing his eyes back to her.

“We’re not going to let it happen,” she said, her golden eyes determined, “All of you are going to be okay. I give you my word, Byakuya. We’ll find a way out of this.”

“Again…arigato,” he said softly.

“Byakuya…you said something to Kisuke that made him run off a moment ago. What was that?”

Byakuya paused, looking down at his tea.

“I…I’m not entirely certain what it was I said. It was likely just something I found in the histories that he found interesting. Perhaps it will help him come up with something.”

“Well, while he does that, we have some catching up to do, Byakuya.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” she said, smiling, “I have news about the conception of your child,” she said, her smile growing.

Now his lips twitched softly, but he resisted the smile he felt forming there.

“I see. And what is this news?” he asked.

“Well, it’s very early and a million things could still go wrong…but…it seems that we have been successful.”

He couldn’t hide his smile now, or the fact that he was blushing. Yoruichi giggled.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, not quite able to make eye contact.

She nodded.

“I wouldn’t have told you if I wasn’t sure. Byakuya, you are going to be a father!”

He blinked slowly, absorbing the thought.

“Renji doesn’t know yet?” he asked, glancing up at her.

She shook her head.

“We just confirmed it today. So when you go back, you can tell him.”

The smile faded from Byakuya’s face. Yoruichi leaned forward and took his hands.

“You and Renji are going to come out of this okay, Byakuya. I promise you. Kisuke and I are going to make sure that we help you get out of this alive and well. You have to believe that.”

“I do,” he assured her, “But I’m worried, Yoruichi. These creatures are not simply strong. They are intelligent and they are determined about this. I wield a great deal of power, Yoruichi, power that should be making a difference, but the truth is that this isn’t about power. This is about outthinking them…anticipating and undoing their moves. I am good at creating strategy, but I already underestimated them. That is why I’ve been taken by surprise.”

“That is over,” Yoruichi said, placing an arm around his shoulders, “We will outthink them. We will get you, Renji, Rikichi, and Kenta all out of this.

“I hope so,” he said softly, “Renji and I have a great deal to look forward to. I want to believe that everything will work out, but there is something weighing on me, Yoruichi. I have a very bad feeling about this. I know there is a way out…and that Kisuke will find something that will help us get to it…but, I don’t know. I have this very cold feeling inside.”

“Drink more tea,” she chided him gently, “the tea will warm you up.”

He smiled back, but she could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Byakuya was not one to worry unnecessarily. The fact that he was so unnerved sent up a red flag in her mind, but there was really nothing that they could do. They had to wait to see if whatever Kisuke was conjuring up would prove useful. She gazed down at Byakuya and for the first time she could remember, she was extremely afraid for him.


	11. Under the Thousand Swords

“Captain!” shouted Ikkaku, twirling his weapon and running toward Zaraki, followed closely by Yumichika, “We saw the wolves, too. “

“They’re going for Rikichi, Renji, and Kenta. I’ll go for Renji. Ikkaku, you take Rikichi, and Yumichika take Kenta. Hold them no matter what, do you hear? They are not to leave this building, under their own power or otherwise, do you understand?”

“Right, Captain!” the two exclaimed together.

The three broke off in different directions, each heading for the soul reaper assigned to them. Ikkaku sped down the left-hand hallway and took the stairs down in one huge leap. He raced down the next hallway, suddenly hearing the howling of oncoming wolves. He was almost to Rikichi’s room when four spirit wolves appeared in the hallway behind him, running at top speed and snarling with rage. They tore towards Ikkaku, their powerful haunches propelling them forward. Ikkaku’s zanpakuto spun and struck, sending the first two wolves tumbling and yelping away. He leapt and spun, twirling his weapon around to strike the other two wolves with stunning blows. He ran to Rikichi’s door and barely turned in time to fend off the renewed attacks of two of the wolves. He sent them tumbling away again, then pounded on Rikichi’s door. The boy let Ikkaku in quickly and slammed the reinforced door shut just as two of the maddened wolves slammed against it.

“The door should hold now,” Ikkaku told Rikichi, “but get behind me just in case it fails.”

Rikichi nodded and took a fighting stance behind Ikkaku, his zanpakuto drawn. Outside the door, the crazed wolves continued to slam their heavy bodies against the door, snarling and howling with the effort.

“The door is probably heavy enough to keep them out,” Ikkaku said to Rikichi, “but keep your guard up anyway…in case something unexpected happens.

Rikichi nodded wordlessly and held his zanpakuto ready. Even so, he found that he was barely able to react in time when four wolf bodies hit the door together and it broke away from the frame.

“Kassou, Hiwashi!” cried Rikichi, sending his eagle crashing into the wolves with sharp beak and angry talons slashing.

Ikkaku leapt forward, his weapon moving faster than the eye could follow, tearing and slashing at the wolves the eagle missed. The sheer ferocity of the attacks of the two soul reapers shredded the wolves’ attacks and soon all of them lay dead on the blood-streaked floor.

“Come on!” yelled Ikkaku, “We gotta get to another room and lock ourselves in. Rikichi sheathed his zanpakuto and dashed after Ikkaku.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yumichika found himself faced with an even more troubling situation than his bald-headed colleague when he arrived at Kenta’s room. As he opened the door, he called Kenta’s name and was greeted with a fist being thrown at his face. It did not reach him, of course, but he was extremely put out at the attempt to injure his face (of all places!). The indignity of it infuriated him and he glared at Kenta…then noticed the red eyes and backed out of the room, yanking the door shut and locking the crazed soul reaper inside. Kenta slammed his body against the door again and again, trying to break it down. The door was extremely sturdy, but the soul reaper throwing himself against it was fairly beefy and Yumichika couldn’t be sure the door would hold against the brutal assault.

Things took another turn for the worse when he heard growls and snarls rising up in the hallway.

“Oh, for goodness sake…what now!” he fussed, “It isn’t enough that buff-boy is hurling himself at that side of the door, now these ugly brutes want to attack this side too!”

With a hard sigh of annoyance, he released his zanpakuto and slashed at the oncoming wolves, tearing pained cries from them. Unfortunately, the pain wasn’t enough to stop the driven creatures from attacking again and again. He met them with slash after endless slash until he had reduced them to nearly unidentifiable lumps of torn and mangled flesh.

“Ugh!” he said, grimacing, “and I thought they were ugly before!”

He stood guard in the hallway, watching the door shake as Kenta threw himself at it repeatedly until he simply collapsed from exhaustion. At that point, Yumichika re-entered the room and set a kido field around him to hold him in place, then locked the door again and sat down to wait for the all-clear signal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi Zaraki moved faster than he had ever moved in his entire life, and that was saying something. For one not relying on the flash step, he moved nearly as swiftly through the besieged outpost, taking out the wolves in sweeping strikes as he swept toward Renji Abarai’s quarters. He sensed the wolves had reached the room…and that the defenders were caught up in a furious battle to protect the 6th division vice captain. But his men were dying. The wolves were not just strong, they were frenzied now. So bent on winning their brethren, they would fight until their bodies were torn to pieces rather than give up their prize. Madness.

The hallway was thick with wolves now and Zaraki had to slash furiously, simply to move ahead inch by infuriating inch. The wolves hardly responded now, the sheer weight of their numbers holding him back, keeping him from reaching the room. He was forced to practically crawl over twisting piles of them…and still the number swelled.

He turned the last corner and saw the now-unguarded door. He knew his men lay dead somewhere beneath the throng before him. He didn’t really need to open the door. He already knew…but just to be certain, he rained blows down on the beasts and fought his way to the door. Forcing it open, he looked inside and confirmed…Renji Abarai was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Rikaku Zetsumei Seppun,” Kisuke announced, holding up a small vial, “or Separation Death Kiss. It’s one nasty little concoction. Not easy at all to make, you know…and even made right, it’s still pretty unstable. You’ve gotta be pretty stupid or damned desperate to make it, let alone drink the stuff. But if the four of you survive its effects, it will ensure that you cannot complete the ritual.”

“Kisuke,” said Yoruichi warily, “First of all, how did you know how to make that…and second, how do you know it will work?”

“Well,” said Kisuke, looking at Byakuya, “it was Byakuya that clued me in.”

“When Yuudai confronted me in the archive,” Byakuya explained, “he showed me a vision of what happened to his group in the Hueco Mundo desert. You see, when the histories of the trip were recorded in the texts, they were recorded based on de facto information…and that information was faulty. It said that there were four in the group. In the vision Yuudai showed me, there were six. As I observed the vision, two of the men slew two, drinking their blood and simultaneously draining their reiatsu. They fell into a deep sleep and emerged as ookami seirei. The other two were in the background. One approached the other and handed him a vial. He said to the other, Rikaku Zetsumei Seppun. They each drank it and I could sense their release. Then he and the intended sacrifice fought their way free. I did not know the content of the mixture in the vial…only the name they called it.”

“I recognized the name from the texts that Tessai and I translated. I won’t even go into the ingredients. I had to pull some serious strings just to get my hands on all of them. Mixed together, they make a compound that renders the subverted soul and the sacrifice incompatible. When that happens, the wolf spirit loses its hold on the subverted soul and that soul returns to its normal state…if the poisonous stuff in the compound isn’t too much for it to handle. In short, all four of you will drink it. You’ll be incompatible…and, theoretically, Renji and Kenta will go back to normal.”

“Theoretically?” said Yoruichi uncertainly.

“Yes,” Kisuke sighed, “Yoruichi, we were dealing with translation of ancient texts. It’s an uncertain thing sometimes. You can’t always be sure if you have the translation correct. And sometimes things can be interpreted in more than one way. I did my best to match the description I had…and I really believe that I have it right.”

“You had better be very certain, Kisuke Urahara,” Byakuya said solemnly, “You hold the fates of all of us in your hands.”

“Ah…” sighed Kisuke, “but no pressure there, right? Byakuya, you’re quite the ray of sunshine!”

“I would much prefer to live than die,” he said stoically.

“Well, I’m as certain as it is possible for me to be, all things considered. And that, my friends, is going to have to be enough.”

“So what do we do now?” asked Yoruichi.

“Distribution,” said Kisuke, “Byakuya, you take the vials for you and Renji, and Yoruichi, you take the ones for Kenta and Rikichi.”

“Wait,” said Byakuya softly.

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at him questioningly.

“Why does Yoruichi need to go? I am capable of delivering the vials to the affected parties,” Byakuya explained.

“Yeah,” said Kisuke, “I know, but it’s all going to be about haste, Byakuya. This way, the stuff gets taken as soon as possible by all parties involved. Believe me, this is necessary.”

“You seem very convinced of that. I am less than convinced,” Byakuya said uncertainly, “but for lack of a better course of action, I must go along with this.”

“Yeah…kicking and screaming, eh Byakuya?” quipped Kisuke.

Byakuya gazed back at him.

“No,” he said finally, “with cautious optimism.”

_XXXXXXXXXX_

I have to wonder how I ever got so desperate that this would seem like a good idea. I was just so afraid for Renji…and I was grasping at anything that could free him from the grip of these wolves. Now rescuing him from them is in the realm of the possible and I have to trust that I am doing the right thing. It’s enough to drive me mad…thinking about the price if I am wrong. But there is no choice now…and I must trust Kisuke Urahara…something I wouldn’t have thought possible.

It is nearly time for the full moon to rise and I feel its approach inside, a chill weight on my heart. I must return soon to that dead land, where the ookami seirei wait for me. I feel my connection to them…it pulses inside. I feel the steady call urging me to return. I know I must, because Renji’s life depends on it…even though I know that if the compound fails, my lover will take me in his arms and drain me of life.

I stand waiting for Yoruichi. She is speaking to Kisuke about our plans. As I wait, the hollow cries rise up inside me, begging my return so strongly, so pleadingly it hurts to hear it. I can resist it…until Renji’s call joins theirs. I don’t know when I started hearing his voice in my mind. At first, I only heard the incomprehensible sounds of wolves, but now it is the voice of my lover, calling me back into the deadness of Hueco Mundo. My feet begin to move on their own.

I don’t know when it happened, but a whiteness has formed deep in the core of my being. It started inside and it kept expanding until my body began to shine with the glowing white light. Lit like this, I cannot hide, but stand revealed…and as I begin the crossing into Hueco Mundo, I feel the wolves sense my coming and they stop in their tracks. All across the expanse of the base, they sit where they are. Their eyes lock on the brightness of the full moon and their howls shatter the calm.

I turn my eyes to the base and I know he is not there. Somehow Renji has left the base and they have led him away. I sense the path he followed and I turn away from the base to join him. The wolves are surrounding me now. They have left off their attack on the base to walk with me. The light of my body radiates around us, brighter than the rays of the sleeping sun.

I do not fear them. I already know they will not harm me. They are only the shifting mass escort that marks my path. The sounds they make now are filled with pleasure. They know the moment they are waiting for approaches more quickly with the shifting of the cold night-touched sand under my feet.

Yuudai Kuchiki has taken spirit form and he walks calmly at my side now…his voice low and compelling. He has waited for me for a thousand years, but the waiting has come to an end now. He and the others are drawn to the brightness around me, the light that pours out of my body now and dims the shine of the full moon.

We have reached the rise over the valley of blood now. The valley is swollen with a mass of furred companions. Their greeting calls break over me. They rise in urgency now that I have drawn close.

Finally, a familiar reiatsu reaches through all of them. He waits in the depths of a cave just a short distance from here. As I move slowly forward, a sea of wolves parts to make way for me. With shining eyes, they watch me approach my fate.

His eyes have turned in my direction now and he is smiling. I know this even though I have not yet entered the cave. Yuudai Kuchiki reaches out and I find my hand reaching back. He steps forward now, guiding me into the darkness.

The glow from my body is blinding now and it lights the cave as we enter. I see my lover standing ahead of me with his arms extended to welcome me. Unafraid, I close the distance and my head dips slightly. They do not see the vial or the sweet deadly liquid I have taken into my mouth. They only see that I have reached my destination, that I have embraced my fate and that I have taken my lover into open arms to welcome the death he offers me with one last kiss. The red eyes lock on mine. Warm arms wrap around me. His mouth meets mine and opens. A look of surprise crosses his features as he tastes the flow of liquid that passes between us. Then the red eyes flicker with realization. I see the red begin to fade…the brown eyes beginning to return. And though we stand surrounded by them, at least we stand together.

Suddenly, Yuudai Kuchiki’s voice sounds in my ear.

“Damn you, Byakuya! What have you done?”

I feel a deep, seething pain. I remember this feeling from a dream I had. As in the dream, I lower my eyes from my lover’s and watch as crimson swells, staining the whiteness, stealing my breath. His arms aren’t just holding me now. They are keeping me from falling. But his arms can’t stop the darkness that is taking hold. His eyes are pleading…his grip on me desperate. As Yuudai Kuchiki screams at him to drain me of my life, his only thought is to defend it. But that life is draining away. And he has no weapon to raise in our defense. My trembling hands slip beneath the reddened folds of my clothes and I pull Senbonzakura free. With what breath remains, I raise one final defense.

Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

We are alone now.

He eases me to the ground and holds me in his arms. His eyes tell me that he knows what is coming. When life leaves me, the Senkei will fail…and the howling mass of wolves will descend on us and tear us apart. But we have this last moment. And he finds a way to smile through his tears.

“Take my sword,” I gasp, “When the Senkei fails, take my sword and fight your way free.”

He shakes his head, but I raise a bloodstained hand to his cheek.

“One of us has to survive,” I tell him, “to tell our child about the other.”

He knows what I am telling him. He understands. He takes my hand and brings it to his lips.

“I won’t have to tell our child stories about you,” he says softly, “because you are not going anywhere. Don’t you feel it? They are coming, Byakuya. Detonate your Senkei now, while you can. I swear to you, the wolves won’t reach us. I swear to you, they won’t touch you. I swear to you, I will not fail. You have my word.”

The power swells around me one last time. I release it with the last of my strength, then watch as he gently takes Senbonzakura from my extended hand. The ground shakes and rock falls all around us as the pink swords explode. I see him standing over me, my sword gripped in both hands…as I surrender to darkness.


	12. Rage

“You know that Byakuya only wants to protect you, right?” Kisuke said to a perplexed Yoruichi.

“Byakuya shouldn’t be worrying about protecting anyone but himself, right now!” Yoruichi complained, “He’s the one who’s been chosen to be sacrificed. He’s being chased all over the universe. No one even knows I’m carrying the Kuchiki heir, but us and him.”

“Well,” said Kisuke, “You probably should think about it a little. I mean, you don’t want to end up in combat or anything like that at this point. I think that’s all he really meant. He certainly wouldn’t disparage the hand that just saved his royal…_hindquarters_…”

“He’s just so annoyingly arrogant! I’ve taken care of myself for well over a hundred years. I don’t need him preaching to me about…”

“Whoa! Must be the hormones getting busy. Man! You aren’t really you today. First of all, you don’t rail on anyone like that, and second…I know you’ve got a little soft spot for Byakuya. Even if you did rant about someone, it usually wouldn’t be him. Although, I do see your point about the arrogance. I just don’t think it was arrogance talking before, Yoruichi. I think he was being rather sweet. It wasn’t like he stole your opponent in a battle, the guy just offered to deliver the vials for you.”

Yoruichi blinked.

“So…I…overreacted,” she said, hating the truth in it.

Kisuke smiled.

“Nah, I always enjoy it when I see you open doors with a cannonball!” he laughed, “Yeah, maybe a little. But I’m pretty sure Byakuya won’t hold it against you.”

Yoruichi sighed.

“Hormones, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m hungry,” Yoruichi said, looking around the room.

“Again? You ran me out of rice, chicken, and fresh vegetables…oh and…um…black licorice…”

“Maybe Byakuya and I can stop on the way to Hueco Mundo,” Yoruichi muttered to herself, “I feel like I haven’t eaten in a week.”

“I don’t think he’ll mind. He seems to be pretty willing to spoil you. I’d enjoy that while it lasts,” Kisuke suggested.

“Right…well we need to get going.”

Yoruichi stepped out of the room for a few minutes, only to return shortly after, looking perplexed.

“What now?” joked Kisuke, “Did he flash step on your toes again?”

“Kisuke, where is Byakuya?” Yoruichi asked, an edge of panic in her voice.

“He was in the next room. Hey, I’m sure he didn’t hear what we said…least I hope he didn’t!”

“Kisuke…Byakuya isn’t here,” Yoruichi said, starting to feel very unnerved.

“Not here?” he said uncomprehendingly.

“Yes…” Yoruichi said softly, “and two of the vials are gone.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi Zaraki stood staring down from the watchtower at the sea of wolves swarming the outpost. It seemed that no matter how many they killed, more showed up. Luckily, his men had gotten to Kenta and Rikichi and the two were now protected by the strongest of his men. He felt a twinge of deep frustration as Renji Abarai crossed his thoughts, but there was no time to dwell on his failure now. There were two others to protect and a fortress to defend. He gripped the handle of his zanpakuto and prepared to jump back into the midst of the fighting.

Just as he moved forward, a bright white light rose up in the distance. The sun had been down for some time and the full moon was outshone by the light he saw approaching. At its appearance, Zaraki was stunned to note that every single wolf stopped in its tracks and sat, nose pointing up to the moon. As the men stopped and stared, mournful cries filled the air and the white light grew ever brighter.

Zaraki squinted and caught his breath in surprise. At the center of the light, a white clad man walked…and as he moved forward, the wolves came to their feet, yipping like puppies and trotting away to join him.

“I’ll be damned,” he muttered, staring.

He looked closer. The man’s features were all too familiar. Zaraki tightened his hand on his sword and sent messengers to find Ikkaku and Yumichika. It looked like the wolves had given up on Rikichi and Kenta for now. They were focusing all of their energy on Byakuya Kuchiki, and from what Zaraki could see, the captain was walking willingly to his death.

XXXXXXXXXX

“There’s news from the outpost,” Kisuke said as he burst suddenly into the room.

Yoruichi was on her feet in a flash.

“What’s happening?” she demanded, “Did Byakuya arrive there?”

“He’s been and gone,” Kisuke reported grimly, “Apparently, he made some grand appearance and the wolves followed him away from the base and into the desert. I’m sorry…it gets worse. Renji disappeared from the outpost, too.”

Yoruichi stared.

“I have to go after them!” she exclaimed.

“Hey,” Kisuke said bracingly, “I have to caution you. You are taking some pretty risky action just going there to deliver the vials. I was serious about you wanting to avoid combat.”

“Kisuke…I…I can’t desert them,” she said with lowered eyes, “I already deserted Byakuya once. I can’t just leave him to die. And then there’s Renji…Kisuke, he is a good friend. I can’t abandon him.”

“You know what you’re risking,” Kisuke said softly.

“I know,” she said, tears forming in her eyes, “but I don’t want this child to be all that’s left of them!”

Kisuke sighed.

“I guess I’ve got no right to stand in your way. If this is what you’ve got to do, then do it…but be sure to do it right…and come back alive.”

Yoruichi stepped forward and embraced him for a moment. Then she turned and dashed into the senkaimon. Kisuke looked after her, sighing.

“Be careful, Yoruichi,” he said softly, “I kinda wish now that you’d let Byakuya take those vials.”

He turned away from the senkaimon and slowly walked back to the shop.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi Zaraki was in the midst of preparing to leave the base, when Yoruichi suddenly burst into view.

“Where are Rikichi and Kenta?” she called.

“Right here!” called Rikichi, waving.

She flash stepped to the two and handed them the vials. Both of the young men gulped down the contents and, after a queasy moment or two, drew their zanpakuto and moved to join Zaraki’s rescue force. Yoruichi followed them and pulled Rikichi aside.

“Rikichi, I need to ask a favor,” she told him.

The boy nodded.

“I need the use of your special eagle form…the one you used to rescue Byakuya and the rest before. I have to stay out of the fighting, but I need a way to know what is going on, so I can be there to help if I am needed.”

“Okay,” Rikichi assured her, “That’s no problem.”

“You can maintain the form for an extended time?” she asked.

Rikichi nodded.

“I can do that forever…It’s easy, watch…”

“Kassou, Hiwashi Ko!”

His eagle burst out of his katana and swelled to a huge size. Yoruichi climbed on board, followed by Rikichi, Hanatoro and Kenta. The bird rose into the air and followed Zaraki’s rescue force out of the base.

XXXXXXXXXX

Why?

Why did I come here?

What’s happening?

What’s happening to me?

I was safe at the base, waiting for Byakuya to come back, when all of a sudden, the voice rose up inside me and told me it was time to go. I couldn’t stop myself. Then the wolves broke down my door and I had to follow them. I am one of them, they said.

I followed them out into the desert and as we went all I could think about was how I was failing Byakuya. I promised him I’d wait. I promised him we could do this together. I meant to wait, but the pull of the wolves was just too much.

They led me down the trail to the valley of blood and I thought back to my battle there, the one that ended with me being turned…changed. I was never the same after. I was still myself at surface level, but the wolves were beneath my skin.

They chose Byakuya. And after that, every time I looked into his eyes, every time we touched, every time we made love, we were bound more and more tightly together. They made me depend on him for life…made me drain his reiatsu so I would adjust to the feeling, so I would crave the relief I felt when his power flowed into me. And as we neared this place my craving for him grew stronger and stronger until my body ached and I panted with pain for lack of it. I hungered so strongly for the taste of that power, it ignited a frenzy inside of me…a bloodlust. And then when he came into my mind, I desired him even more strongly, but now I wanted him only for what I could draw from him.

So I waited for him. I waited for him and wanted him. And when the white light rose up in the distance and the wolves released their cries all around, I cried too. I cried because my waiting was at an end and soon I would take everything he had promised me…his power and lifeblood, so it would flow inside me…and we would be forever joined.

I heard his footsteps as he walked alongside my brethren, as he came through the valley of blood and entered the cave. Turning, I saw his face and the bloodlust flared. I stepped toward him with my arms wide.

He was white with his power and more beautiful than he ever had been, his black eyes fired with love…black hair whipping around him. Black on White…White on Black…I was dizzy with wanting him. Smiling, I stepped into his open arms…

I met him open-mouthed and starving, seeking only to steal the blood from his veins and the power from his heart. But even as I bit down on those sensuous lips and drew the first pearls of his blood, something unexpected flowed from him into me. It burned my mouth and down my throat and into my very center.

It was me…It was who I had been before. He carried it hidden past the throng of his enemies, into the heart of their lair. He reached into their midst and pulled me back away from them. He gave me back to myself, not caring about the cost of it.

He watched my eyes and I knew he was waiting for me to come back, to give some sign that I was there. He must have seen it because his expression became one of relief. We stood there for a moment, holding each other, safe in the midst of our enemies. But all moments have to end, and this was no different.

I knew they were enraged and that danger was all around, but I didn’t see that Yuudai Kuchiki still held a zanpakuto…that he had drawn it…and that, screaming in anger, he drove it through Byakuya. All I saw was the sudden surprise in my lover’s expression, and I felt him stiffen against the shock of pain. He trembled and his eyes went misted, then his weight dropped against me…and the blood began to flow.

His Senkei rose around us, a final act of love to buy us time, time I thought was meant for farewells. But even as the pink swords rose, he urged me to take the weapon from his hand…and I saw the irony. He had given everything…his love…his protection…his power…his blood…his very life without hesitation. And I had sought to take it all. And after that, he took me back into his arms, under the shield of the pink blades and he placed the symbol of his power in my hand.

Senbonzakura.

Even as I laid my hands around the hilt, I felt the sword’s spirit raging inside. I felt it screaming his name. It brushed my mind only to know who I was…and why I held the sword, and why he wasn’t answering. The sword’s rage flared into deadly fury.

The pink blades exploded around us, blasting through our enemies and bringing a rain of rock and debris down on us all. Still the wolves moved forward and I stood over him with his sword gripped in my hand.

And inside the sword, Senbonzakura seethed and ached for revenge…for release.

“Wake up!” it called to him.

And still he did not answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

I feel myself made light, lifted, and set free. There is a feeling of harsh separation and then I can see, even without use of my eyes. Somehow, even as my body lies torn and broken at his feet, I am still with him.

The dust of my Senkei settles and the roar of our enemies echoes all around us in the ruined cave. Renji’s face is lit with the red fire of his resolve and his hands curl lovingly around the light blue hilt of Senbonzakura.

And he is right. Help is approaching. I feel the thunder of zanpakuto and kido, see the lightning of shunko, and hear a rising chorus of battle cries. They are crossing the valley of blood in a vibrant golden wave that falls upon the wolves and sends them tumbling into the darkness of death.

Senbonzakura is moving, sweeping upward against the wolves left trapped with us in the cave. Howls and screams break against the silent stone. Yuudai Kuchiki stands back watching as the last of the horde descends on Renji and his battle cry tears through them with all of the deadly force of the legendary sword he now wields. Even so, some of the dark claws and teeth find their mark and his blood begins to flow, adding streaks of bright red to the tanned skin and black lines of his body.

Even so, he stands against them, protecting my still, pale form. His body turns, spins and rains heavy blows on all who reach for us. Impossibly, he holds against far more than a single soul reaper should, screaming his defiance at them and bathing Senbonzakura in their blood. The blood runs in streams down his hands, falling to join the crimson pools and spatters on the ground all around him.

This is the fighter who captured my heart when he came to my rescue in Inuzuri. He is the one who stood unrelenting and unbent against the shattering force of the blade he now wields on my behalf.

_“In defense of my captain, I am prepared to die.”_

And he proves it with each stroke of my blade, with each turn, with each cry, with each sliding step forward. He proves it with hard eyes, taut muscle and blinding speed.

_Renji Abarai_

_Absolute loyalty_

_Resolute courage_

_My vice captain_

_My lover_

_My partner_

_My lifelong friend_

He shreds them until all have fallen, until their bodies litter the ground around him, until the floor is thick and red-stained and the howls have faded into silence. He stops then, painted in blood, panting with rage, peering through long waves of blood-soaked red hair, his eyes dark with challenge as he faces my ancestor and the ancient zanpakuto he wields.

Yuudai Kuchiki smiles and steps forward.

“I congratulate you, Renji Abarai and I must tell you that this is why I wanted you. Such strength, such courage. To stand against so many and not to fall. It is a shame that I have to kill you now.”

He raises his zanpakuto and a great golden wolf springs out of it. Eyes raging with demon fire, it flashes towards Renji, claws extended, teeth bared. Against only a sealed katana, its proud spirit held back by the loss of its soul.

As the wolf closes in, I feel the pull of the thousand swords reach for me. Swept out of the air and into its seething depths, I cannot resist. It takes hold of me, of my need, of Renji’s, of its own…and as the combatants meet, it dissolves into a brilliant display of pink blades. They spin around Renji and swirl out and away from him. They wrap around the golden wolf and shred it, sending it into nothingness with an agonized shriek. The blades do not stop there. They envelop Yuudai Kuchiki and tear him to pieces, sending him to the death he thought to elude all of those years ago, by bonding with the blood of the ookami seirei.

Renji simply stares as his enemy falls and disappears into dust, and as the thousand sword re-gathers its petals and is sealed once more. The light dies. Renji lowers Senbonzakura and drops to the ground beside me.

As the rock is shattered and our rescuers pour in, they are met with the sight of him leaning over me and lifting my unresponsive body into his arms. He stumbles past them, out of the cave, his eyes searching. They come to rest on a huge eagle, just coming to light in front of him.

“Rikichi…” he says in strangled cry, “You have to get him to Orihime…quickly!”

As the eagle rises, I feel myself pulled close and held nearby. He isn’t letting go of me. He won’t let me leave. By sheer force of will, he grips my soul and won’t release.


	13. Pulse

I finished what I set out to do. When I felt that Renji’s life was threatened, I went to him and gave him what he needed, so that he would survive. The consequences lived only in the back of my mind, something to be understood, but not something that would stop what I intended to do. I wanted to save him.

I might not have cared about the consequences before, but they grip me now. I am caught in a mad tug-of-war…between death and Renji Abarai. As the eagle soars toward Karakura Town, he holds me tightly in his arms, his voice shaking almost as much as his exhausted body.

“You’re not leaving me,” he hisses in my ear, “I’m not letting you go!”

He is not the only one refusing to let me go. Senbonzakura seethes in the sheath at his hip, calling for me again and again. But whatever caused me to be drawn into the zanpakuto before, has given way. I am suspended somewhere in between life and death, waiting for the balance to be tipped.

I am still connected to my body, still close enough to feel the faint pulse of blood in my veins, to feel my chest move in fast shallow catches of breath. I have to make my body move. I push against the darkness, but cannot break through. He must have felt the attempt, because he leans closer and speaks into my ear.

“Stay with me. I can tell you haven’t left yet. Just hang on a little longer for me. Orihime can save you. I know she can.”

I strain to move my fingers. He gasps softly, so I know I must have moved, but it took so much just to give him that tiny sign.

“I felt you move,” he says, his voice shaking harder.

I push harder against the blackness. My eyes open slightly.

“R-ren…”

His breath catches and I hear tears in his voice.

“I’m here, Byakuya.”

“You’re…safe…?” I manage to ask.

“You’re worried about me? Of course I’m safe. You are too,” he says, squeezing my hand.

“You’re not…hurt?” I gasp.

“No, stop worrying about me. I’m fine.”

Now I manage a shaky sigh of relief and my barely opened eyes blink shut.

“No…no, open your eyes, Byakuya. Come on…we’re almost there. Please, stay with me,” he pleads softly.

I cannot answer. My tenuous grip on life is slipping. Senbonzkura screams in my mind and Renji’s hands tighten their grip. He tenses. I feel the eagle descending, then a sharp impact as it lands. I am lifted down into waiting arms and carried for a short time, before being set down somewhere soft and warm.

I feel golden light rising up around me, then everything becomes hazy and fades away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji dropped down onto his knees next to Orihime as she activated the healing field over Byakuya. He knew he was in a frightening state, covered in dried blood and fresher blood from the cuts and slashes on his skin. His hair hung limp and matted and his clothes were shredded. But he had to stay. He couldn’t leave Byakuya’s side, not even for a moment while his life hung in the balance.

Orihime furrowed her brow in concentration.

Forced to wait, Renji tried to calm the frantic racing of his heart and the shaking from the adrenaline that still rushed through him. Taking slow deep breaths, he focused on the face of his lover and willed with all of his heart for Byakuya to live.

Someone slipped a warm blanket around him. He looked up and met Yoruichi’s golden eyes. She sat down next to him, taking his bloodstained hand and squeezing it gently.

“I sent Rikichi to bring Rukia, she said softly.

Renji nodded.

“Thanks,” he replied, his voice still trembling slightly.

“He’ll be okay, now, Renji,” she assured him, “I know it was really close, but he was still alive when she started…there was still a pulse. She won’t lose him now.”

“I guess you’re right…but I can’t leave him…not until I’m sure, you know?”

Yoruichi leaned against him.

“I understand,” she said, smiling at him.

They watched Orihime in silence for a moment.

“Renji,” Yoruichi said finally, “Do you feel like talking about it?”

Renji sighed.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I don’t know what I feel right now. It might help.”

He gazed down at Byakuya.

“The wolves showed up at the outpost and they killed the guards, then busted down my door. I don’t know how they made me go with them. They had some way of affecting my mind. I followed them out to the cave where you found us. We waited for Byakuya to come. He came in with Yuudai Kuchiki and…he was so beautiful…but my mind, Yoruichi…I was really going to kill him. He put his arms around me even though he knew I was going to kill him. He kissed me…and then he forced that liquid into my mouth. I started to regain my senses. But Yuudai figured out what he’d done and he stabbed Byakuya with his zanpakuto.”

“Oh Renji…”

“I can’t forget his eyes…One second, they looked so happy and relieved because I was with him again, then…there was shock, pain…and then he was dying in my arms. He only went there because he wanted to save me…and he did. But I didn’t want this, Yoruichi. I hate this,” he said, his eyes filling with tears, “I just want him to be okay.”

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

“He’s going to be all right, Renji. You have to believe that,” she told him firmly.

“I want to. I have to…because, you know, he and I have a lot to look forward to.”

Yoruichi released him and smiled.

“He told you?” she asked softly.

“He knew he might die. So he told me that I should take Senbonzakura and fight my way free, so that one of us would live to tell our child about the other. He didn’t come right out and say it, but I knew what he was telling me. So it’s true, then?”

Yoruichi nodded, her smile warm and comforting.

“It’s true. You and Byakuya are going to be parents.”

Now Renji managed a smile.

“Thank you, Yoruichi,” he said gratefully, “this wouldn’t have been possible without you.”

“Hey,” she said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him gently on the cheek, “we did this together. All of us.”

She giggled softly.

“I do think it was funny the lengths you and I had to go to, though…”

Renji blushed.

“Shh!” he hissed, “Stop that! Are you trying to get me in trouble? What if he hears?”

Her eyes twinkled playfully.

“Don’t worry, he won’t. He’s still unconscious. Don’t look like that, Renji. He’ll be okay now.”

“She’s right,” Orihime said suddenly, looking up at them, “He is going to be all right now. He’s out of danger. In fact, he should wake up soon.”

Renji reached out and pulled Orihime into his arms. She giggled and blushed.

“Thank you so much!” he said, “Thanks for saving him!”

“It was no problem!” she said happily.

“Renji…”

Renji froze at the sound of Byakuya’s voice. He released Orihime so quickly she almost fell over and was at Byakuya’s side in an instant.

“Byakuya!” he said, unable to hold back his smile or the happy tears.

Byakuya’s dark eyes looked tired and he was still awfully pale, but his lips curved upward as he took in the sight of Renji smiling and barely able to contain his emotions.

“You look pleased to see me awake,” he said softly.

“Hell, Byakuya, I’m happy to just see you alive. Dammit, you almost died! Don’t do that to me again!”

Yoruichi and Orihime backed out of the room and closed the door.

“Renji…I’m sorry I worried you,” he said, reaching up to brush away a tear that had begun to trickle down Renji’s face.

“Well, it’s not like you did it on purpose, but kami, you sure know how to give a guy a heart attack! What were you thinking, coming after me like that!”

“I was thinking that I love you, Renji. I was thinking that I had to make sure you came back alive. I couldn’t leave you there,” he replied, taking Renji’s hand and bringing it to his face.

“Yeah?” Renji said, “Well, I love you too, Byakuya…and I couldn’t leave you there either. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t come back.”

Byakuya’s eyes softened and he pulled Renji close, kissing him gently. He pulled away after a moment, studying Renji carefully.

“What?” Renji asked.

“Renji…you look awful. Go shower and change. I wish I could do the same, but I can’t get up yet.”

Now Renji smiled widely. Byakuya stared uncertainly.

“You don’t have to get up, Byakuya. I can help you. Kisuke has this huge jetted tub…”

“But I…”

Renji lifted him gently and carried him towards the door. Byakuya tried to object, but eventually he fell silent and let Renji carry him down the hallway to the bathroom. In no time at all, he was resting in Renji’s arms and contentedly soaking in the hot water. As tired as he was, the water felt wonderful and it felt so good to be clean again. He leaned back against Renji with a deep sigh.

“Ah…” he hissed softly, “Kami, I never thought I’d be this clean again.”

“You?” Renji said, amused, “I was the one who ended up taking the bigger blood bath! I must have killed something like a hundred wolves!”

Byakuya’s eyes widened in mock amazement.

“A hundred wolves?” he repeated.

“Yeah, at least,” he insisted.

“You must be exhausted.”

“Byakuya, are you mocking me?” Renji asked with narrowed eyes.

“I?” said Byakuya innocently.

XXXXXXXXXX

Late that night, Renji slipped into the darkened room where Byakuya laid sleeping and climbed carefully into bed with him, cautious not to disturb him. His lover shifted, moaned softly and settled onto Renji’s shoulder with a contented sigh. Renji drifted toward sleep, happier than he could remember being…pretty much ever.

“Renji?” Byakuya said quietly.

“Hmm?” Renji muttered.

“How do you really feel about being a father?” he asked.

Renji smiled.

“I feel pretty damned lucky. I’m a little scared, but I’m really very happy.”

Byakuya smiled.

“I feel the same. It’s going to be quite an adventure…” he yawned, drifting toward sleep.

Renji was almost asleep when Byakuya spoke again.

“Renji?”

“Hmm?”

“Earlier…just before I woke all of the way, I heard Yoruichi refer to the lengths you had to go to…for us to become parents. What lengths were you talking about?”

“Ah…” Renji said, clearing his throat nervously, “It was nothing…just joking around.

“I see…” said Byakuya cryptically.

Renji gulped silently and was not able to fall asleep for a very long time. Byakuya, on the other hand, fell into a contented sleep in Renji’s arms, a decidedly amused smirk on his usually stoic face.


End file.
